New Edition
by StarTraveler
Summary: Rachel stares at the little baby in her arms and recalls all the events that led to her and Tom together and to this moment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT is it summer 2015 yet?

AN: When I first thought of this fic it was a long one shot then I decided it would be better if it was multiple chapters that way I could explore each event in their lives together. Unbeated so all errors are mine.

Chapter One December 2019

Rachel cried out as sheer white hot pain radiated in her back and lower back how long she'd been lying on the infirmary bed in labor she had no idea.

She had thought the two times in her life when she'd gotten shot were the most painful she could ever experience but what she was going through now actually took first place.

She grabbed her husband's hand and held on tight, Tom squeezed back and with his other hand used a wet cloth to wipe her sweaty forehead, he'd been through this experience twice before and had done his best to soothe her.

She screamed as another spasm of pain hit her, "Damn you, Thomas Chandler, I hate you!"

Tom grinned, dimples and all. "Love you back sweetheart."

Doctor Rios looked up from his position at the foot of the bed. "I can see the head Mrs. Chandler I need you to push as hard as you can."

"I have been pushing asshole!" She felt shocked by the words that had been coming out of her mouth, she'd helped to deliver babies before and seen women act that way, but at the time she hadn't been able to fully understand what they were going through.

She pushed as hard as she could while Tom encouraged her she was so exhausted.

"One more push Mrs. Chandler you're nearly there."

Rachel screamed her loudest scream yet and pushed as hard as she could she felt an intense pressure then a rush of relief.

She fell back as Doctor Rios caught her baby and then she heard the sweetest sound ever.

Her child crying for the first time.

Doctor Rios showed her a messy squirming bundle. "It's a girl."

Rachel cried as Tom embraced her, "You did it sweetheart I'm so proud of you."

Doctor Rios cleaned and checked the baby over then wrapped her in a gray blanket and brought her to them.

"Here you are baby girl meet your mom and dad."

Rachel stared at the wrinkled little bundle unable to believe such a tiny perfect person had come from her all the pain was rapidly being forgotten.

She looked at her husband staring enthralled at his new daughter.

"She's beautiful" He whispered.

"Thank you Tom" She whispered, "For everything."

He kissed her, "You did a lot more than I did Mrs. Chandler."

They stared at their daughter as she began to nurse from Rachel's breast.

Tom let the baby's tiny finger grip one of his finally she finished nursing and soon fell asleep.

"She has your beautiful face I can already tell". Tom told her.

Rachel smiled; her husband always knew the right thing to say. "She has your blue eyes; I saw them before she went to sleep."

Doctor Rios came in, "Do you have a name for her? I promised the bridge updates."

"Hope" Chandler replied.

"Hope Darien Chandler" Rachel finished.

Doctor Rios smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

"I feel ready to know how long have I been here?" Rachel asked.

"You truly want to know?" Doctor Rios asked.

"I do" Rachel replied.

"Its 0230 now and when the Captain brought you here yesterday it was 0630."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "Unbelievable" She smiled down at Hope, "Took your sweet didn't you?" She cooed. "But you are worth it."

"I'll leave the three of you alone." Doctor Rios headed out to call the bridge.

They sat quietly until Rachel spoke, "Do you think Jed and the kids might be awake?"

They had visited a couple of times in the beginning but as the hours had stretched and her pain had increased Tom had decided they should wait in his cabin.

"I'll go see" Tom replied, "You sure the two of you will be alright?"

Rachel grinned lovingly her husband always overprotective, "We'll be fine."

Tom kissed both of them, Rachel on her lips, Hope on the forehead before heading out.

Rachel to touched Hope's hand and the sleeping baby gripped her finger.

So many events had led to this moment both joyful and painful and as she waited for Tom to return let her mind drift back in time to when it had all began.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Finally in the frame of mind to do something my mom's been in the hospital for the last two days, her sugar dropped low really bad and she couldn't eat or drink anything. But she's improving and hopefully might get to come home before the week is over.

April 2014

Rachel moved around in the lab that had been newly put in place for her, putting things where she wanted it as the naval officers helped install equipment and make sure things were in place, she knew she was being bossy but it was always her nature.

She had arrived with Quincy on the U.S.S. Nathan James three days ago, it was the best ship with the top crew in the navy. She had already met the XO, Mike Slattery and the only way to describe him was bearlike, huge, and stocky. He'd had come by and introduced him the first day they'd arrive and asked about their part of the mission.

She had talked about birds and microbes and watched his eyes cloud over, it was obvious he was more interested in the weapons tests the officers would be doing and would more than likely not attempt to speak with her again.

That suited her just fine, now all that was left for her to deal with was the Captain who was supposed to arrive sometime today. She took a brief look at the officers helping her set up.

They had no idea the true nature of their mission, and it wasn't for a weapons test as they'd been led to believe. They had no idea of the deadly virus that had come mysteriously into existence just two months ago and was now in small pockets in three different countries.

So far no one had gotten wind of what had been happening, how long the public officials and the CDC could keep it that way she had no idea.

The face of the dying man in Egypt where she'd been sent for the sample still haunted her along with all the others she'd seen and why she had fought hard for this arctic mission, her colleagues snickered at her thinking she was insane.

She knew her career and credibility was on the line but she was far worried about the virus, she had a bad feeling things would be getting worse before it got better.

She watched her assistant Quincy Tophet as he worked, he was a good man and they'd worked together for nearly ten years, he knew her moods and never gave her bullshit. He was just as committed to everything as she was.

_"You think I'm crazy too?"_ She asked a few days ago.

_"Yes but I've come to far with you to back out now, besides Kelly would kick my ass."_

They had shared a grin finding a happy moment in the midst of emerging sorrow.

She came out of her musings as a soldier quickly put a case down.

"Be careful with that!" Her tirade stopped as she stared at the man who had entered the helicopter bay that had been converted into her lab. He was bathed in sunlight and his presence seemed to fill the entire room.

She felt her heart pound faster as he stepped out of the sunlight and stood near her less than a foot between them. She'd never seen such blue eyes before and his hair was a silver color. She forgot everything including the frustration she'd been feeling moments earlier.

"I'm Commander Chandler, Ship's Captain."

Even his voice was gorgeous. Rachel quickly made herself snap out of it and come back to reality. "Dr. Rachel Scott." She smiled as shook his hand, trying not to show her reaction as she felt a jolt when their hands had touched.

"So you're my new house guests."

"I apologize for taking over your helicopter bay but it was the only space big enough for our equipment."

"What are you going to be studying up there?"

"Birds." She replied quickly.

"Birds?" His eyebrows rose up.

She quickly came up with an explanation about microbes and migration patterns but she could tell Captain Chandler would not be an easy man to lie to, who would not be easy to evade.

"Thanks for all your help." She told him.

He put his hat on, "We're here to serve if there's any we can be of any help let us know."

"I will." Rachel replied, watching relieved as he put his hat back on and walked back to his other duties.

She exhaled and looked at Quincy. "That was close."

"Drooling over him wasn't helping."

"I wasn't drooling."

He snickered, "I heard your heart from over here."

"We got a virus to find a cure for let's get to work."

They resumed setting up the lab, she'd find ways to evade the Captain and as long as she kept her mind on task and not the attractiveness of a man who was obviously married she would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: My mom came home yesterday.

It would take a full month to get to the arctic.

There wasn't much Rachel could do in the meantime except try to not to go nuts and keep from getting too attached to the crew members as much as possible.

Fewer interactions meant hopefully less feelings of guilt for all the secrecy but she didn't need any suspicion on her or Quincy so they interacted when needed.

As soon as the ship set sail the communication ban with anyone on land began but Rachel still had her sat phone which was well hidden.

She kept track of when Chandler did his walks around the ship he liked the visit the lab twice a day first between 1100-1130 hours and then again at 2100 on the dot.

He actually seemed interested in the research he'd been led to believe they were doing. Throughout her life and career she'd learned to think quick on her feet.

She'd studied his file before coming on board he'd been first in his class and it was obvious she'd need to be on her toes at all times.

She watched when he'd interact with his crew it was obvious he truly cared for everyone on board including her and Quincy.

He was an honorable man and she hated the deception.

A week after coming on board Captain Chandler invited her and Quincy to the stateroom to dine with and get acquainted with the other senior officers.

She talked about what research they assumed she'd be doing, XO Slattery's had clouded over as usual she noticed a couple of others following suit.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Doctor Scott." Captain Chandler told her.

'I have the same sincere hope." Rachel replied, sincerely.

After dinner was over Rachel and Quincy walked back to their rooms, "I didn't drool Quincy, so get that smirk off your face."

"You weren't even looking at me." Came Quincy's amused reply.

"I felt it." Rachel said.

In their time together they'd become pretty much best friends, He turned serious, "When we met I was so new to the field, people told you to pick someone with more experience but you chose me."

"I could see your drive and determination, you had the qualifications I was looking for how could I not?"

Two weeks into the voyage she called her boyfriend Alexander, it wasn't a serious relationship he worked as a photographer for the Associated Press so they could only see each other rarely.

Some people would call their relationship friends with benefits but frankly they liked things the way it was no commitment coming and going as one pleased.

"Hey baby." He said happily.

"Surprised I caught you before you to the Amazon." She told him, he'd been planning a rafting trip with some friends.

"There's not going to be a vacation for me Rach, there's a major Ebola outbreak going on in Africa.

It was the cover story the CDC had come up with and so far it had gone successfully.

"Two villages doesn't mean extremely serious Alex."

"Word is it's ten or more."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "My god you're kidding?"

"I hope it's not true I'll be finding out."

"Alex wear a mask when you're around the infected."

"I will don't worry."

After they hung up Rachel called Greg, her contact at the CDC.

"The virus is spreading like a forest fire it was five villages two days ago now it's fifteen I don't know how long the Ebola cover will last."

"Have they talked about a media blackout yet?" She asked

"There will be a meeting tomorrow about that, thankfully its in remote areas where communication already wasn't easily accessible to outsiders especially media."

"I'll be in touch every two days as agreed." Rachel replied.

"I'll be waiting." Greg replied.

Later that night Rachel stood on the deck staring at the full moon when someone came and joined her.

She looked over, "Hello Captain Chandler."

"Good evening Doctor Scott is everything all right? you seem worried."

"Before we left harbor I received word about a possible Ebola outbreak in Africa someone I care about was sent there."

The last part was true.

"I'm sure you're friend knows how to protect themselves, try to think positive."

"Rachel smiled, despite the situation, Captain Chandler was truly an honorable man.

"I see how much you care for everyone." She told him.

"We can spend so much time on this ship, away from home months at a time, we all become an extended family."

Another week passed and fifty percent of Africa had the virus the CDC and all world governments had agreed a total media blackout was necessary.

The rest of the world still believed it was the worst Ebola outbreak in history, thankfully in Egypt where it had started it was still in remote areas being contained along with the pockets in Asia.

Then two weeks before they arrived in the arctic she learned it was spreading like wildfire in Norway.

Of course there was no way to contain the news and the media jumped on it and the communication blackout in Africa had broken down.

The world was going into turmoil.

Asia and Egypt were now seeing mass outbreaks as well travelers from all those countries were ordered to wear masks on planes.

Airports scrambled to find ways to do screenings but red tape was a nightmare.

The crew of the Nathan James remained blissfully unaware.

Finally it was the week of their arrival into the arctic and Rachel was on pins and needles, Quincy was as well but they'd learn how to project a facade of calm in the field.

All order had broken down in some parts of Asia, fifty percent were now infected, Africa was at seventy percent and Norway had reached fifty five percent.

Somehow in month the virus had become fast traveling and even deadlier.

Captain Chandler called both of them into his office three days before they arrived in the area that the government had selected for the crew to do their weapons testing and where birds gathered the most.

"Temperatures are forty degrees during the day but once night fall nears they drop rapidly so each day you'll get four hours and only four."

Rachel was stunned they were being put on a timer? She couldn't work on a leash.

"Captain, I don't need restrictions we'll take plenty of layers and a thick tent with portable heaters just in case."

"Doctor Scott, I am responsible for everyone this ship ship including the two of you."

"Permission to go set up the equipment?: Quincy asked, quickly.

He'd seen Rachel's stubborn nature plenty of times but it was obvious she'd finally met her match in Captain Chandler.

"Very well." Chandler replied, "Dismissed."

Quincy beat a quick retreat as Doctor Scott and the Captain seemed to size each other up.

"Doctor as long as you are on MY ship you will follow MY orders without question, as long as we're in the arctic you and Doctor Tophet count as members of the navy and will do what I command."

If the world wasn't at stake she'd argue back she hated being boxed in by males who thought women needed their protection.

"Forgive me Captain, this is a new world for me I promise to do the best I can."

He looked pleased, "That's all I ask from anyone on this ship."

Rachel happened to look over and a picture caught her eye and she picked it up. Two children a boy and a girl sat on a white porch the boy was smiling wide giving the girl bunny ears behind her head.

The girl looked super annoyed.

"They yours?" She asked.

Captain Chandler beamed from head to toe as he took the picture, "Yes that's Sam and Ashley, she's eleven and Sam turned eight the week before I left."

He showed her another photo this one of him embracing a blond woman.

"My wife, Darien."

These photos made Rachel remember the driving urgency that brought her out here to save lives including the family in the photos.

"I really must be going."

"You're free to go Doctor, good luck."

I need all I can get she thought to herself.

On the day they were to set out Quincy came hurrying toward her wide eyed and out of breath, "I caught the news report over the sat phone liked you asked."

"And?" Rachel asked getting the familiar bad feeling.

"Rumor is Russia is now infected." He whispered.

"Oh Quincy." His wife Kelly had taken their daughter Ava to visit Kelly's mother who lived there part of the year with new husband, "Have you heard from them?"

"They're just fine thankfully its nowhere near their city."

"There's also word there might be cases in England and Scotland."

The worst had happened, global pandemic.

"What else?" Rachel asked.

Quincy briefly hesitated, the president of the United States is in Ireland and was having a series of meetings with the Irish president and rumor is he's now sick."

Rachel took a deep breath, and then steeled herself. "Let's get to work."

AN: Music made the writing flow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: My muse choses weird times to strike, I was watching Maleficent for the zillionath times then I started writing and not paying attention to the movie.

The president had died a week later.

Once he was dead the CDC had no choice but to reveal everything about the virus.

The vice president had just returned a safari vacation in Africa and was believed to be one of the first to bring it on American soil.

He also died within a week.

Hysteria became a way of life everywhere and economies soon stated to collapse.

Their research was not going well unexpected snow storms came and kept the two of them stuck on ship.

Then in May, Quincy got a bad cold and was out for two weeks.

The crew members of the Nathan James were being kept occupied with the weapons test so she had no problems keeping to herself.

She was thankful Captain Chandler was too busy to visit; it was hard keeping up appearances.

June 2014

Rachel hated waking up more than ever, another day of working in the artic trying to find the feeding ground of the birds, so she could get the samples she'd come for.

The virus had now struck 60 percent of humanity and communication was getting spotty.

Rachel willed herself out of bed showered dressed and headed for the mess hall.

She forced a smile as some crewmembers spoke to her and she politely engaged in conversation with them.

She then headed for phone in the lab she had talked to Greg yesterday so she tried her neighbor Michelle.

It was a miracle she got through.

"Rachel?"

"I've wanted so badly to talk to you; it's been so long and hard to get through to anywhere."

"My kids caught the virus, Rachel." She broke into tears.

Rachel felt her heart go cold as she thought of those two beautiful kids, four year old Kyle and Mandy, only four months when she'd left for the artic.

"Are they?... "

"Kyle died three days ago; Mandy started showing signs this morning."

Rachel felt tears stream down her face as the phone lost the signal she knew Michelle would soon be dead as well.

Three days later she got a hold of Alex.

"You're being sent where?"

"Beijing," He replied. "China is really suffering losses due to the virus and I thought Africa was bad."

"I'm doing everything possible to find a cure."

"It's a lost cause Rach; it's a brand new world worse than ever before."

Rachel now went after those samples with a newfound determination and one day got a sprained ankle for it.

Captain Chandler visited her, "You two need to be careful..."

"Captain, you have your deadlines I have mine." She replied crisply.

After that she didn't interact with the crew to much, barely at all some days.

The world had gone to hell fast and Quincy was becoming more moodier and withdrawn and wouldn't share with her what was troubling him.

She felt more alone than ever.

July 2014

Rachel tried not to scream out in pain and aggravation as a medical officer tried to dress her wounds.

It had been a morning that started with hope but that hadn't lasted.

She and Quincy had finally found the feeding ground of the birds only to be attacked by people in helicopters

Thankfully they had gotten the samples out.

She broke out of her thoughts as Captain Chandler stormed into the room angrier than she'd ever seen.

"Everybody get out!"

All the crewmembers did just that leaving the two of them alone.

"Tell me about the cure."

Rachel felt her heart sink, her hand was being forced and everything was now fully out of control.

"I can't say anything…."

He grabbed the case and her heart froze, "I swear I'll fling this thing overboard! I want answers!"

Rachel knew she had no choice and told him everything, it hurt to see the shock and devastation on his face and eyes.

After the XO came to tell him the president wanted to speak to him and led him out, Rachel took the case and headed for the lab.

She started shaking, excitement, guilt, and exhaustion warring with one another.

She'd succeeded in finding the samples, but had helped throw the crew into a new terrifying world

She knew she'd lost the trust and the friendship of the captain as well

She let a couple of tears fall then once again put a wall over her heart and emotions then got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter was a struggle my muse didn't know where it wanted to go or didn't want to play nice sometimes That and I've had foot issues, a heel spur and swollen tendons. Having pain when walking is no fun.

Thanks for Scousedancer for the pm and helping my muse get back on track. Thanks to Cathycath and Pandora for the Rachel/Tom videos that inspired me to get the last part out. And thanks to all my readers and reviewers you motivate me to keep going.

Chapter 5

July 20th

Quincy had betrayed her.

He had actually tried to give her to the Russians.

The gun he had pointed at her remained seared into her very and he had forced her out of the lab and out onto the deck.

The wild animal look in his eyes was not the Quincy she'd known for nearly ten years then a guard had come along Rachel had used the distraction to run to the mess hall for help.

Quincy had almost opened the virus samples and infected the ship.

She was currently pacing a corridor while Captain Chandler watched her she didn't want to lose what ground she'd regained with him.

She remembered finding him on the deck staring out at the sea after the funeral for Lieutenant Benz.

She saw the mistrust as she told him about the mutations and she swore to herself she'd regain it.

She came out of her musings and looked at his face there was curiosity and his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into her very soul.

"I'm at a complete loss he's been my assistant for nearly ten years and he's... well was my friend."

"Does he have any connection to Russia?" Chandler asked.

"He studied there, has friends and colleagues we both do."

She took the case from the captain and was relieved to not see mistrust back in his gaze.

He went to help question Quincy while she took the samples back to the lab and carefully put them back in the freezer.

I can't believe I actually agreed to stay on this ship but she had to admit it was probably safer that way.

An hour later captain Chandler came to see her, "He told us his family is being held by Ruskov."

Rachel was glad she was sitting down as her knees started shaking she felt her heart constrict for Kelly and Ava.

"Now it all makes sense his distance during our last month in the arctic."

"When I met with Ruskov he said he had something on his ship, something you can't make the vaccine without."

Rachel shook her head, "He's bluffing."

"I won't let him have you I'll find a way to defeat him." Chandler's voice and eyes were hard with determination.

Rachel blinked; she'd never met someone so willing to defend her so much at anything.

It made her heart beat even faster and in the midst of all this chaos she felt good for a while.

Two nights later she found him in a hallway after they had escaped from the Russians, his eyes and face looked troubled.

"Captain what's wrong?"

He told her about the confrontation with Quincy, "He asked me what I would've done."

He looked at her, Procedure would require me to turn over command to Mike since I'd be to emotionally compromised but I know I probably would've tried what he did."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"He'll be kept in his room under armed guard best we can do right now."

"You're a good man Captain Chandler, remember that."

He smiled at her then they simply stood there together silently keeping each other company.

Two days later

After getting in her bio suit, Rachel made her way to her computer and looked at the photo that was her screen saver.

It was taken when she and Alexander were in Hawaii on vacation eight months before the virus.

Rachel felt her heart twinge in pain was he still alive?

She forced the thought out of her head she had work to do trying to isolate the gene of the virus in each strain.

After two hours she had to rest her eyes and was aggravated she needed Quincy's help he was fantastic at identifying virus strains.

As much as she despised him right now she knew she needed him now she had to convince Captain Chandler.

"Absolutely not!"

She had found him on outside of the bridge about the go on his rounds.

"I'm on the verge of a major breakthrough identifying the gene of the virus."

His blue eyes were hard, "He tried to infect everyone on this ship I'm not letting him near that lab."

Rachel understood how he felt she hated Quincy but she knew she had to put it aside to help mankind.

"Quincy is the last person I want to see right now but he's the only other expert on this ship."

Chandler ground his jaw but Rachel knew she'd made an argument that was valid. 'I'll make sure to keep him away from anything that can be a danger."

Chandler sighed and relented, "I'll let the guard know you're coming."

Rachel stood outside Quincy's room and took a deep breath then nodded at the guard to let her in

He opened the door and allowed her in but kept it open Quincy looked up as she stood there.

They eyed each other warily there had never been such unpleasant tension in the air the entire time they'd known each other but it was thick now.

His eyes weren't crazed like they were that night but they were cold.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help I'm having trouble isolating the gene."

"Figure it out I'm not interested."

"I know you're in pain."

Quincy's eyes and face got even colder if that was possible, "I've had it up to here with your high mindedness."

"Where is this coming from/"

"This virus is the best thing to ever happen to you, Rachel Scott saving the entire planet."

"This is not my fault!"

Quincy sneered; "No its mine for following you I told you we should share our research but you loved the secrecy of everything."

He laughed bitterly; "You have no skin in the game, you have no friends, no family."

Rachel let her rage take hold as she thought of Michelle and her kids, of other friends and their kids, of Alexander.

"You have no idea what I've lost."

"The guy who pops into town twice a month for a weekend screw doesn't count."

"Where do you get off thinking your pain is greater than as anyone else's? There's an entire ship filled with people who've lost just as much yet they're finding ways to march on!"!

Unable to stand being around him any longer she stormed out of the room to find Chandler standing in the corridor.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Diplomacy is not you're strong suit."

She tried to get her anger under control, "I can't stand looking at him.

"You said you need him so one way or another we got to get him back in that lab.

"You do it I'm not that good with people anyway..."

She broke off as the lights flickered and Chandler got an alarmed look on his face.

"It's the engine room." He said before taking off down the hall.

Rachel found a dark skinned officer who had a flashlight and they hurried to the lab.

The power was out there also.

"Tell the captain I need power to the lab or we'll lose the samples!"

He nodded and hurried out.

Rachel quickly put her suit on and began carefully loading the samples into a portable cooler.

After a while the power came back on, "thank you." She whispered.

Later that night she went to find Captain Chandler he was on deck looking up at the stars.

He looked confused as she handed him a cup, "What's this?"

"You said you wanted a rain check on a tea." She told him, recalling that moment when she'd been forced to return to the ship after finally finding the samples she needed and confronting him.

"Besides we're celebrating." She told him smiling.

"Like what?"

"Me managing to stay civil while Quincy was in the lab and we isolated the gene I have a vaccine prototype to start testing."

Chandler grinned; "I'll drink to that."

They both tried not to grimace as the sipped with the engines offline the water had to be rationed.

She tried not to notice how to moonlight enhanced how handsome he was it was like the sunlight that had bathed him when they first met.

She stared at the moon reflecting on the ocean water to distract her.

After she steadied herself she turned to find the captain staring at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He blinked; No nothing must've gotten lost in thought."

At that moment she yawned and his face softened, "You need to get some sleep don't try telling me you're fine."

She really was tired.

He stood up, "I'll walk back with you make sure you actually go to your quarters and not the lab."

Rachel didn't want to break their rapport so she nodded soon they stood outside her door.

"Thank you and goodnight Captain Chandler."

"Goodnight Doctor Scott pleasant dreams."

She went in and locked the door behind her after dressing in her favorite blue night shirt she got under the covers.

That night she didn't dream of the earth being cured or of Alexander.

It was of Captain Chandler.

Next thing she knew there was a frantic knocking on her door and her clock said ten am.

She grabbed her robe and opened the door a security officer stood there.

'There's a problem in the lab."

She quickly dressed and arrived to see Chandler there with Slattery and two engineers.

Only a few hours ago she had been celebrating a major breakthrough now they were telling her the breaker for the cooling unit was damaged beyond all repair.

"The virus needs to be kept at a constant cool temperature or I'll lose everything."

She then listened as the most outlandish thing she'd ever heard got proposed.

"Put the samples in a special case at the bottom of the ocean."

Slattery had the same skepticism, "We'll have to keep the ship still we'll really be pushing it."

"You can do this can't you Mr. Chung? The captain asked.

"Yes sir." He replied; everyone knew the tone of voice the captain took on when he made up his mind.

Rachel felt like she was in a nightmare as she watched the case being lowered into the ocean and watching the temperature gage.

She nearly wept when it reached the right temperature.

The hours passed as she continued to watch her monitor she would look over from time to time to where Captain Chandler was standing.

He was waiting for the winds so he could order chutes launched into the air so the propellers of the ship would move.

She could understand his fear and frustration they were locked together in a world of fear and hope.

Then after some more time had passed she felt wind and heard him give the fire order.

She looked up and knew she'd never forget the sight of those three parachutes in the air.

Soon her samples were brought back up and Rachel gently took the case. She looked into Chung's eyes but words failed her.

She simply squeezed his shoulder and nodded she was sure there were tears of gratitude in her eyes.

With tears in his own eyes nodded back.

Another day passed and more crewmembers were becoming sick Rachel helped out trying to keep them as comfortable as possible.

Toward sunset the Nathan James finally reached the island they'd been searching for.

Another crisis had been survived.

Later on Rachel was making her way among the crewmembers looking for the captain.

She was intercepted by Tex, who had been a security guard at Guantanamo Bay, and with everyone else deceased the captain had invited him along on their voyage.

He was a sweet man although kind of annoying as well, it was obvious he enjoyed pursuing ladies.

After finally dodging him she returned to the ship and went to the bridge.

It was quiet except for Slattery.

"I was looking for Captain Chandler."

"He's in the communication room."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I wanted to tell you, you've handled yourself great these last few days, since this mission started I got to admit that."

"Thank you XO it goes same for you."

They stared at each other in awkward silence.

He spoke, "I know there's no way the virus was your fault".

_It was your fault we were out there_. He didn't say it but she knew he was thinking it.

"I have a lot of regrets wishing so many things were different."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Goodnight XO." She told him.

"Goodnight Doctor Scott."

She walked down to the communication area to find Captain Chandler coming out.

"Hello captain."

"Hello Doctor, I was just tying up some loose ends, not in the mood for celebrating?"

"I just came from there actually."

He grinned; "I was just about to head there would you like to come back with me?"

She smiled and took the arm he offered, "I'd love to."

Within a few minutes they arrived and stayed by his side as he interacted with crew members.

He was so comfortable in social situations she envied him her parents had both been virologists so growing up she traveled with them.

It had been just the three of them a lot of times.

They soon joined Jeter in front of a fire and Lieutenant Foster and the man sitting next to her nodded at Rachel.

"Hello Doctor Scott." Lieutenant Foster said there wasn't any hostility in her tone nor was it forced, the man next to her smiled and nodded at her.

"Hello Lieutenant." She was glad their hostility was slowly thawing.

Captain Chandler handed her a cup of water and Rachel once again felt that jolt when their hands touched.

She made herself ignore it and focus on enjoying on enjoying the company of the people she was with.

And the sight of Tex trying to do the hula.

"He's an all right guy." Chandler said.

"He has his moments."

They grinned at each other and Rachel tried not to get lost in that grin.

She was attracted to him she could admit that to herself.

What helped keep her grounded was the knowledge he would never feel the same nor was he allowed to.

She turned her gaze back to the fire as a crewmember started to play the guitar and a woman's voice began to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hate cold but winter is sadly coming. Being sick for four days is no fun. But the pic of Eric and Rhona that Eric recently put on his twitter page made me grin like an idiot. Also I follow him on twitter and November was awesome as I got three replies from him and one from Travis van Wrinkle.

Chapter 6

The voice of the dark skinned woman as she sang was beautiful; the song had a haunting and melancholy tone to it but also one of hope.

Rachel also felt soothed by it.

Soon she felt Captain Chandler tap her shoulder, "you're about to fall asleep."

Rachel grinned; "Better get back to the ship."

"I'll go with you."

They said goodbye to Jeter and a few of the others who were sitting with them and then Chandler walked up the woman who had been singing.

"Rachel Scott, allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Alicia Granderson."

"You have a beautiful voice," Rachel told her truthfully.

She smiled; looking relieved, "Always a little nervous when I sing for a lot of people."

"It was wonderful.' Chandler told her.

They said their goodbyes and joined some others who were also returning to the ship.

The moon reflected against the ocean water and seemed to make things brighter.

She had never liked small motorboats much but thankfully the ocean was calm which made the ride smooth.

The driver parked at the open doorway to the hanger deck and Captain Chandler assisted her off the boat.

The others said goodnight and went off their separate ways, Jeter was last as he said goodnight.

"You don't have to walk with me," Rachel told him. "I'm on a different deck."

Chandler winked; "A gentleman should always walk a lady to her door." He offered his arm.

Rachel decided to indulge him and took it.

They quickly arrived at her quarters and she let him go, "Thank you for seeing me home." Her grin was genuine.

He gave a little bow, "You're welcome my lady."

They stared at each other for a few moments longer until two laughing crew members walking nearby broke the spell.

"Goodnight doctor Scott" He told her, "Pleasant dreams."

"Same to you, goodnight Captain Chandler."

He walked off and she opened her door going into her quarters and after locking the door she sighed.

Why weren't there more men like him in the world? She thought to herself.

Rachel sat in her blue cushioned chair thankfully her room had been large enough for her to be able to bring it and it wasn't that large to begin with.

She had put her diplomas and various pictures on the wall to try to make the room less sterile feeling.

She didn't spend much time in her room but she didn't want to be reminded of the lab.

She never understood why the colors of all the walls in the ship were whitish gray.

She snapped out of those thoughts and wished she knew how things were going in the outside world.

After Quincy's connection to the Russians had been discovered the captain had taken her sat phone into his possession and put it in his office safe.

She hated not knowing anything but they were all in the same situation.

She picked up a photo sitting nearby and smiled at it.

It was of her at age six when her parents had taken her on vacation for the first time.

Jamaica had been strange to her but also amazing.

She loved summers the most when her parents took her to new places.

She'd been born and mostly raised in London every day felt like walking through living history.

Her mother was American and had been born and raised in Miami Florida so she grew up familiar with the States.

From an early age she'd spend hours staring at her parents through the window as they walked in the lab at the local disease control center.

She knew she wanted to be just like them at an early age.

She'd been an awkward child tall for her age with braces and for a while had to wear glasses.

She could still remember the taunts from the other kids.

_Stork!_

_Four Eyes! _

_Brace face_!

One afternoon she'd been sitting on her bed crying when her father came in.

His blue eyes held love but they'd always held toughness also.

_Rachel there's no place in my family for a coward you don't let them get to you, show them a stony exterior and when they see they can't get a rise out of you they'll stop. _

Rachel nodded and they'd embraced and when she went back to school she put on the icy exterior.

Eventually the bullies moved on and things improved as she was able to get rid of the braces and glasses.

And eventually she was no longer the tallest kid in her class.

She had some friends but not that many kids were into studying science and viruses like she was.

Also her high intelligence made her annoyed that there weren't more like her.

Her mother understood how she felt as her childhood had been similar. People who met them thought they were sisters; they had the same light brown eye color and hair shade.

But her mother was slightly shorter. Her father had blue eyes and jet black hair.

Her favorite thing to do besides being at the lab with her parents and travelling the world with them in the summer was curling up with a good book.

She knew it made her seem cold and anti-social but she didn't care.

She did have friends her best friend was named Miranda and she had red hair and green eyes.

Both loved reading and both were shy although Miranda got better as she got older. Her goal was to join the English navy.

When she was fifteen her life started to crash down when her mother died in a car accident.

Her father was never the same and started to drink heavily at first only she knew but soon his problems became apparent to everyone as his personality and appearance went down hill

Rachel remembered the night he went too far after she turned sixteen she found him slightly drunk.

_Dad please stop you need help. _

He turned on her she'd never seen such rage on anyone's face before his blue eyes were near dark.

She cried out as he grabbed her around her throat and she tried to fight him off.

Thankfully a neighbor heard the commotion and looked into the window. Seeing what was happening he broke the door down and stopped her father from possibly killing her.

Her aunt gained custody of her and she never saw him again for the next two years she heard he was in and out of rehab until the day he hung himself.

Rachel refused to shed any tears for him and when her aunt brought her the letter he'd left for her she'd flung it into the fireplace.

_Rachel! _

_I don't want to know what he wrote he was a monster as far as I was concerned. _

After graduating she decided to move full time to America for a new start and got accepted to Yale.

Miranda got into Dartmouth, the top naval academy in Britain, but one year later hung herself. Her aunt had given her the news while visiting.

_Why would she do such a thing? _

It was revealed she'd been raped by a superior officer and two months later discovered she was pregnant.

She'd terminated the pregnancy but the guilt and mental trauma of the rape had become too overwhelming.

Why couldn't she have said something?

After that Rachel didn't allow herself to get really close to people or fully trust.

There was another reason for her mistrust, as few years later while helping treat a cholera outbreak in a village in the north of Somalia; she had nearly been raped by a villager who had lost his wife earlier that day.

Thankfully two colleagues had come along and stopped him.

+

Rachel came out of her thoughts and put on her workout clothes.

Exercise helped at times like these.

The gym was deserted and she was glad for it.

After running on the treadmill for a while she finally felt exhausted enough to sleep.

She grabbed a quick shower then headed back to her quarters.

She locked the door once again and got into her favorite nightshirt and after getting under the covers instantly fell asleep.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she woke up to by the sound of insistent knocking.

AN: Chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, seemed to veer everywhere but I can use my frustration and disappointment in my determination to make my next chapter better. On an unrelated note if you're looking for a good movie to watch I recommend The Giver, it's just as amazing as the book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel hovered in between the world of sleep and being awake her mind told her to awake while her body rebelled.

Was she dreaming about the knocking?

She opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock it said 11:15 am.

The knocking continued and Rachel fully awoke jumping out of bed.

After putting on her blue robe, she hurried to her door and unlocked it.

A young, blond haired, man with wide blue eyes stood there, she could see the name Mason on the right side of his uniform.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you Doctor Scott; I was walking in the radio room when we caught a recorded message for you".

"From who?" Dread came into the pit of her stomach

"His name is Alexander Bryan...'

"Wait here" Rachel interrupted, before he could finish talking. She shut the door and quickly dressed in blue jeans, a light pink blouse, and white sneakers.

She hurried to the door and opened it again, "Lead the way.

Lieutenant Mason quickly led her to the radio room she saw Lieutenant Grandeson and a dark haired, green eyed woman she didn't recognize.

She saw the sympathetic looks in their eyes and knew whatever she was about to hear couldn't be good.

She sat in the chair that Mason offered and he handed her some headphones.

"The white button will play the message." He smiled; gently, "Take as much time as you need."

He left the room with Granderson and the other woman shutting the thick blue curtain behind him.

Rachel sat breathing hard and already shaking; finally she took a deep breath and pressed the play button.

"My name is Alexander Bryan and I am trying to communicate with Doctor Rachel Scott, I know the odds of her getting this message are pretty much impossible but I still have got to try."

"Rachel I came down with the virus yesterday, a month ago I found my way out of Beijing on a boat with some fishermen, and planes aren't flying much these days."

"I was in Japan for a while then I found out some members of the military was headed for Australia, I used my press pass to get a lift."

"We arrived within a week and they found a safe zone nearby where I could stay."

"Last week one of the survivors managed to find some fuel to fill his boat and enough food to last a month so we set sail."

He took a deep breath, "Within two days a woman came down with the virus and it quickly spread to the rest of us."

"I feel tiredness like anything I ever felt and the coughing has started."

"Rachel please don't blame yourself, you've done more than anyone could and then some, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"I've come to realize something it's always been there but it's never been easy for me to trust people fully, we both have that issue its likely why we connected the way we did."

"Rachel I love you I always have but I hid it because I didn't want to screw up what we had and sometimes I thought I saw love in your eyes as well.

"I promise to watch over you from above and hope you achieve your goal of finding the cure but please don't nearly kill yourself doing it."

He let out a laugh, "I have no doubt you'll find it you've never given up at anything."

"I hope you'll one day find a man who you can be happy, with someone who is your total soul mate. I hope you also have a family."

"If there's one thing I've learned in all this life is too short to put anything off. "

"Goodbye Rachel, I love you."

The message ended and static took over, Rachel ripped off the headphones sobbing.

She stood up blindly ripping the curtain open not noticing the three officers. She ran blindly out of the room not knowing where she was going.

Somehow she wound up in her lab and sank down to the floor sobbing hard.

She thought of his brown eyes and the twinkle they'd always had now his eyes were forever closed.

He had loved her they were two people who had been determined never to let commitment in.

She realized her true feelings and loss in that moment, "I loved you too Alexander."

She sobbed until she became aware of someone else who was now there, she recognized the scent of Captain Chandler anywhere.

She let him embrace her and as she gripped his uniform jacket, he stroked her back.

"Let it out, just let it out".

Eventually the loud sobs lessened and so did her shaking; he helped her to her feet.

As they walked down the hall she realized something, "This isn't the way to my quarters."

"We're going to mine, so I can keep an eye on you, I don't want you alone or trying to work in the lab at a time like this.

His tone was I won't tolerate or listen to argument tone.

Rachel nodded she didn't want to be alone. They arrived at his quarters and he let her in first.

His quarters made hers look like a closet.

He had her sit on the white couch while he used the intercom to call the galley.

After a few minutes a knock came and Chandler answered it a large bearlike African American man stood there with a tray.

"Thank you Mr. Bacon." Chandler told him.

"You're welcome, Captain"

Chandler shut the door and brought the tray to them, "Its earl gray it always helps calm me."

Rachel took it and waited a few minutes to let it cool before sipping.

"Thank you for everything Captain, but I don't want to keep you from the bridge."

"We'll be getting underway tomorrow night, right now we're stocking up on the fruits growing on the island and on water. Also a lot of the crewmembers who had heat stroke should be back on their feet. "

"We'll be going to Costa Rica finally?"

"As long as there are no other complications, also we'll be going slowly the first two days so we don't push the engines."

"How long before we get there?" She asked.

"Five days."

"I'll be ready."

Chandler looked at her trying not to look exasperated, "Doctor you need to take some time to reflect, to grieve."

"The world needs us, grief and taking time out is a luxury none of us have."

She could tell the Captain knew she was right and he didn't enjoy that.

"I'm ordering you to stay out of the lab for at least two days, try to find a proper balance. I need you steady and clear headed."

Rachel sighed; she knew there'd be no changing his mind and she nodded her agreement.

He relaxed and they sat silently sipping tea in silence.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

"For believing in me," She replied honestly.

He quirked his eyebrow "Didn't have much of a choice".

"Also for wanting to be my friend after everything that's happened."

He grinned, a genuine grin, she loved how it lit up his blue eyes and showed his dimples.

She hoped in the future he'd be able to smile more.

"Now that I do have a choice in."

She smiled back and enjoyed the solace he was giving her.

AN: Totally in love with this chapter next part will involve the El Toro ep. That was a creepy ep that was hard to watch. Time to get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank goodness 2014 is over the only good thing was The Last Ship and getting debts paid off. Also my muse didn't want to play nice again

Chapter 8

She hated to be left behind; she really, really hated it.

She sat in a boat with Tex and some other officers and Captain Chandler had ordered to officer at the controls to take her back to the ship, earlier they'd had an unexpected run in with people ravaged by the virus.

Thankfully they'd gotten away up river before they'd come into contact.

Captain Chandler was in the other boat with Xo Slattery, Jeter and Lieutenant Green. She also believed the last officer to have the last name of Mason. They turned and went up river while Rachel's boat went back toward the ship but Rachel kept looking until Chandler vanished from sight.

She hoped fervently that she wasn't looking at him for the last time.

They had come to Nicaragua since Costa Rica had had too many distress calls and Nicaragua had a monkey preserve in a not extremely populated area.

They arrived back on the Nathan James and Rachel changed out of her suit into her regular clothes.

"Nothing we can do now doc except wait." Tex told her. "How about we grab some lunch?"

Rachel nodded she was hungry and it would help keep her occupied.

There were a few officers in the mess and looked up as she entered.

Tex leaned over to whisper, "Let em stare doc don't let them get to you."

She stared at his weathered features, "You've no doubt seen a few battles yourself.

They grabbed some food and sat down, "More than I ever planned on I'll admit that." He replied.

They ate quietly for a while until he spoke, "Have you been doing all right? I heard a message came for you."

Word no doubt always traveled fast on a ship. The first day after Alex's message she'd shed a few tears. Captain Chandler had stayed with her as much as possible letting her talk about him when she felt like.

Otherwise she'd ask about his early life to distract herself.

The second day had been slightly better she'd grown used to living in a world of constant loss as all the others were learning to.

"I'm doing fine." She told him.

He smiled, "I'm glad."

They sat silently then Rachel decided to ask, "Have you been able to find out anything about anyone you know?"

"My mother is in a safe zone, my father died a few years ago, my best friend died in Gitmo."

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied honestly.

"I am to he was a great guy."

After they were finished Rachel decided to go to the top deck, she admired how the crew went about so disciplined when the captain and other members of the command structure were out of contact.

She saw Quincy standing looking out at the ocean two guards standing nearby.

She approached, "Is it all right if I speak to him?"

The guard nodded and Rachel looked at Quincy, "Can I join you?"

He nodded and they stood side by side looking at the ocean, "I know it'll sound stupid but how have you been doing?" She asked.

"Trying to keep my mind occupied it's not easy."

They were silent then he spoke, "Is it true? That you got a message from someone?"

Rachel nodded; "Alexander died from the virus." Two years ago Alex had had too much to drink at a Halloween party and had come on to Kelly thinking she was his girlfriend. After that Quincy hadn't liked him.

Both women had been wearing cat woman costumes and looked so much alike.

"I know I wasn't kind to him that often but I am sorry you lost him."

Rachel looked into his eyes and saw he meant it.

"I was angry when I said those things."

"I know" She replied; "I always dreamed of beating this damn virus with your help."

Quincy sighed; "Life events forced us to change, to suit our environment."

They stood silently after that.

Later Rachel was relieved when Tex came to her and said a green flair had been sent from the jungle.

It meant the team was fine.

She went to the crew lounge it was empty but she didn't mind it she decided to rest on the couch for a little while.

_++++  
Captain Chandler ran through the jungle the green foliage nothing but a blur. _

_Everyone was dead the damn virus had won then he tripped and to his horror saw a man's body ravaged by the virus. _

_Tom realized he had no mask on and he gasped as he saw his hands, they were bleeding! _

_He reached out as the virus quickly ravaged him, "Rachel..." _

Rachel bolted awake, "TOM!"

Tex quickly sat next to her, "Doc its ok."

She looked at him her heart pounding wildly, "There's something wrong!"

"The Commodore is a smart guy, I'm sure they'll all be just fine you're just worried so you're dreaming something frightening. "

Rachel tried to stop trembling the captain had become her friend, the only one who truly understood what shouldering huge burdens were like, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him now.

She began this journey with him she wanted him there when hopefully she finally got a vaccine created.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tex stood up "You need a distraction."

"Like what?"

"Let's go for a walk."

They wound up on the main deck looking out at the water, "Beautiful view although I got to admit I never saw myself looking at it from a navy ship."

Rachel looked at him, "What made you get into private security?"

"My friend Brad worked for an agency that was connected to the NSA so he asked if I wanted to give it a try. I was tired of working on roofs so I thought why not?"

He took a deep breath, "He died thanks to those pigs we showed compassion to at Gitmo?"

Rachel felt sympathy, she hadn't been told everything that had happened.

She knew the events involving the appearance of Ruskov and the two officers that had went on a mission to damage his ship.

She remembered when Chandler had brought Tex to the lab to test him; she'd only been told terrorists had been killing the guards.

"You showed humanity Tex, it was just the wrong group of people who knew only hate you couldn't have known."

"Can we talk about something else? How about you? Single or taken?"

Rachel flinched and Tex immediately looked apologetic, "Shit doc I'm sorry..."

"He passed away recently."

Tex looked ready to kick himself, "The message you got..."

"You have anyone special?" She asked, wanting to deflect the conversation off her and he was the one who'd brought up the topic of relationships.

Tex's eyes took a faraway look, "We were having issues before I went to Gitmo, then the virus hit and once we lost contact with the outside world I have no idea what happened to her. Last I heard she was in D.C. she worked as an aide to someone named Granderson."

"Hope you two get to see each other again."

Tex stared at the water, "Some days I have no idea what to believe in anymore."

Rachel sighed; "That's becoming the way of life for a lot of people on Earth I'm sure."

It was getting close to dinnertime and Rachel was trying not to grow anxious.

Captain Chandler and the others had been gone a whole day and no new flairs had come.

Tex had been invited up to the bridge and had secretly told her that if there was nothing by tomorrow night they'd send a search party.

Rachel went to the lab and made sure the containers for the monkeys were secure and that her test prototypes were ready to go.

She'd already done these things but she needed to keep busy and sane.

She went back up to the main deck and night had fallen, stars were out twinkling but she took no interest in the beauty.

"Damn it Tom where are you?"

She rubbed her eyes and went to her quarters and got ready for bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

Next thing she knew there was a banging on her door, her clock said nine in the morning.

She grabbed her robe and after donning it rushed to the door and opened it.

Tex stood there looking panicked, "They got the monkeys and are on their way back..."

Rachel felt her heart stop at his tone of voice; she could hear that a but was coming.

"Damn it Tex, what's wrong?"

"Lieutenant Mason and the Captain have sustained injuries."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Been since January since I last updated, my muse stopped playing nice. I think the damn little bitch blew away in a snowstorm. So I'm trying to find my groove for this fic once again, also I don't have medical knowledge so if there's strangeness in the chapter that's why.

Rachel gripped the door to keep herself steady, "Injured?"

Tex nodded, "That's what that one ensign told me after Garnett sent him to find me, Doc Rios wants your help."

Rachel nodded; "They'll be brought onboard by the entrance to the lab?"

"Yes but they said they didn't come into contact with any infected people but they'll still be sent there."

"I need to get dressed tell Doctor Rios I'll be there shortly."

Tex nodded and she shut her door then got dressed in record time, then quickly headed for the hanger deck.

++++  
When she got there Slattery was helping Lieutenant Mason on a table, she tried not to gasp at the injuries of his leg.

"We met up with some people with some serious attitudes, especially their leader." Slattery told her, his tone of voice said that was all the info he was prepared to give.

"And Captain Chandler?" She asked.

Just then Jeter and Green brought in Captain Chandler; she could see the wound on his head, and blood on his shoulder.

She cut his uniform top from his shoulder and could see the knife wound, thankfully it didn't look life threatening.

She quickly got some anesthesia and soon the captain who had been moaning was asleep.

Green gave her a quick rundown on events, "Did the knife have any venom like the one Mason stepped in she asked.

Green shook his head, "Mason started showing symptoms right away, and the Captain was hit in the head by the button of a weapon."

Rachel went to work stitching his shoulder then after that was done she checked his head.

Thankfully it was a mild concussion but the anesthesia would make him confused for a while but that would pass in a few hours.

She took a blood sample from all the team members and went to the machine to test them. Within five minutes the test came back negative.

She went back to Rios who was just finishing up with Mason, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine thankfully whoever gave him the antidote for the venom also did a little medical work for his leg, he came close to losing it."

Rachel shook her head; times like these could remind someone how life could change in an instant.

Rios soon called some additional staff to help Chandler and Mason to the infirmary. Slattery, Jeter, and Green were able to go on their own.

"Thank you Doctor Scott." Rios smiled at her.

"No problem." She replied.

After they were all gone she had some other members of the crew help her with the crates.

It took time as some of the monkeys had woken up; they were quickly sedated and put in plastic cages.

She quickly connected them to oxygen IVs and placed devices on the cages to monitor their vitals.

After all that she then turned her attention to the vaccines she wanted to use, they'd brought her back fifty monkeys so she planned to start with only five.

She knew the Captain would want to be present when she started her tests, she so knew it would be two days before the first test could begin. At the very least the monkeys would be more used to their surroundings and more likely to stay calmer.

+++  
Rachel walked to the infirmary and Slattery who was coming out held open the door for her.

"How are they?" She asked.

"Mason will have to spend five days here, but he'll have a lump for a while, the Captain should be out by tomorrow, he's now awake."

"Is he coherent?" She asked.

"Now and then, for a while he's normal then starts talking nonsense, Doctor Rios says it'll stop in five to six hours."

"How are you?"

"Just a little cut on my forehead and a little banged up, I'll be cleared for duty tomorrow."

Slattery nodded and went off down the corridor, she went in to find the Captain awake. "Captain?"

He looked at her like he didn't believe what he was seeing, "Darien?" He whispered.

She was confused then remembered it was his wife's name, the picture of the woman she'd seen in his office.

She took his hands, "Yes it's me."

He squeezed hard, "I missed you and the kids so much."

That confession seemed to exhaust him and he closed his eyes, Rachel removed her hand from his.

What had possessed her she had no idea.

She went to see Rios, "When will he be cleared?"

"I say two days as long as he takes it easy his shoulder should be better in a month."

They talked a little more then she went back to the Captain, his eyes were open but held a little confusion, "Doctor Scott?"

"Yes Captain?"

He gave her a sad look, "Why do you have to be so beautiful, such forbidden fruit?"

"You're confused right now Captain."

++++  
She quickly hurried out of the infirmary before it could get even more awkward, by later on he wouldn't even remember any of it.

"Hey doc!" She turned to see Tex, "About to grab some dinner want to join me?

Rachel couldn't believe how fast the day was going, "Sure I need a distraction."

They arrived and soon found a table and began eating, she was thankful for the silence."

Tex soon broke it, "How are Mason and the Captain?"

She gave him a brief rundown, "They'll be fine."

She refused to think of her last encounter with the Captain, she would not let things get awkward.

Just then Jeter came and sat with them, a shocked look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Tex asked.

"The radio room intercepted a recorded message for the Captain, it's four days old."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The Captain's wife has died."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Another chapter in just one day. I'm on a roll!

Rachel and Tex looked at each other shocked, "Was it from the virus?" She asked.

Jeter nodded, "From what Slattery told me, apparently she was on a trip to get supplies and got exposed, and how I have no idea."

"And the children?" Rachel asked, a cold shiver going through her. "I know he has two."

"Fine thankfully her symptoms started before she could make the trek back, an officer found her and sent a deputy to inform the family, the XO hasn't told me anything else."

"Has the Captain been told?"

"Not yet." Jeter replied, "Doc Rios said he'll finally be coherent in the next hour the XO and I plan to wait another hour or two after that."

"I hope one of you plans to stay with him so he doesn't hurt himself anymore." Tex said.

"The XO and I both plan to take shifts." He looked at Doctor Scott.

"Just wanted to tell you because I'm sure you want to begin your tests as soon as possible, although the Captain won't likely be present at the time."

Rachel nodded; "I understand tell the XO I'll keep both of you informed."

Jeter nodded, "Thank you Doctor I'll tell the XO."

After Jeter was gone, Tex raised an eyebrow, "Looks like tomorrow will be show time."

"I know I can't believe this moment is nearly here."

Later Rachel was headed for her quarters when Jeter caught up to her, "We really need you at the Captain's quarters, it's not serious but he hurt his hand."

Rachel got her first aid kit as Jeter explained that he didn't want Rios to be called because the doc would try to make him go back to the infirmary.

They had told the Captain of the news and he had begun to fling objects about smashing a drinking glass and cutting his hand.

Slattery opened the door after Jeter knocked and led the two of them inside Chandler sat on the floor in front of the couch, knees up to his chest and his head buried in his knees.

"Captain?" Rachel asked.

He looked up and Rachel felt her heart burst with sympathy, his eyes were red and swollen.

"Can I please see your hand? I'll promise to try to do everything here, and to keep you out of the infirmary."

She winked at the last part and he managed a little smile, she went to work on his hand and relieved to see he didn't need stitches.

She grabbed a roll of white gauze and wrapped it around his hand; it'll need to stay on a week."

He nodded, and then looked at Jeter and Slattery. "I appreciate you two staying with me, but you need to go get your own rest."

"But sir..." Jeter began

"I'll stay." Rachel told them.

Slattery and Jeter looked torn but the Captain cleared his throat so they nodded and left.

"They're good men, good friends but it's been a long day for all of us."

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Chandler's chin trembled and that was all it took, the dam burst and he began to sob again.

Rachel embraced him and soon he was laying on his side, his head in her lap, sobs ripping from him.

As he had held her when Alexander had died she held him.

Eventually the sobs stopped and he sat back up. "You have no need to apologize Captain."

"I keep hearing my father's message, she was found by a police officer and taken to a place called Olympia, apparently it's a place for people infected to go and be kept as comfortable as possible as they wait for the end."

He stopped and took a shuddering breath, "I just can't stop thinking about her lying in a strange place, surrounded by strangers, wondering if the kids are all right."

His pain filled blue eyes seared her, "She died alone."

"I know you wished you could've been there with her, but I know she wouldn't want you to curl up in defeat and give up."

"I won't especially since you're about to start testing your prototype, I want to be there every step of the way. I'm not cleared for duty until tomorrow night, would you be willing to wait until I'm back on duty?"

"But don't you want to have some time to grieve privately?" She asked.

"The world needs us taking time out to grieve is a luxury none of us have." He replied.

Rachel smiled painfully at those words, the very ones she had so recently used.

"Well then Captain, I'll be seeing you in the lab the morning after tomorrow night."

"I'll be ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Episode 8 was good in its own way but pissed at the lack of Tom and Rachel.

August 1

++++  
Rachel stared at herself in the small mirror in her quarters, today was the day and the full weight of it was hitting her.

Months of arguing with government officials, keeping her mission a secret from all the people on the ship, and all the barriers that had gotten in her way since then.

Now she was finally getting a chance to test out and hopefully make a vaccine, but she'd never made a vaccine for anything before.

She had always worked in the field collecting data and samples, then giving it to someone who did make vaccines and they'd do all work in trying to perfect one.

"Steady yourself Rachel, you need a clear, calm, head."

Soon she felt in control and she then heard a knock on her door and knew who it would be.

Captain Chandler stood there, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yes I am."

++++++++  
Minutes later as she put her bio hazard suit on she slipped into professional mode and began preparing needles, each one with a different prototype and dose strength.

She would start out with five monkeys and see how they reacted.

"That's the vaccine?" Chandler's voice came from the walkie talkie he was using.

"These are vaccine prototypes." She replied, trying to keep the explanation simple so he could understand.

"How long before we know if it's working?"

"Anywhere from a few minutes, a few hours, even a day."

She looked up and the blue lighting from the ceiling lights seemed to make him glow, amplifying his features.

_Get a grip, Rachel_, She told herself. _The poor man just lost his wife. _

After she was finished with her injections, she went into decontamination and back into regular clothes and sat down with the Captain.

"I'll be able to monitor them from this machine, basically it's now just a waiting game."

He nodded and they sat silently watching the monitors then she noticed he was holding a heart shaped necklace.

He noticed her gaze and held it closer, "My daughter made it just before we set out for the arctic."

She saw the name Ashley. "I'm going to do everything possible to get you home to them."

He nodded, "I'm glad they're with my dad and Stephanie also, she's his fiancée, and she's a fantastic woman so I know they're in safe hands."

Eventually he headed up to the bridge to check in with the XO and she put her suit back on and went to check on the monkeys.

The virus was heavily infecting three of them and their vitals were weak, the others were holding their own.

"I know it's hard but keep fighting."

Chandler returned two hours later and they went back to waiting. "I've been wondering, how did you think of the arctic for your research?"

"The virus first started in a village in Egypt, a month later it showed up in a remote village in Asia, I compared samples and realized there were traces of bird DNA, the type that were found in the arctic. I thought the virus had likely emerged with the melting ice caps and the birds picked it up and transferred it to humans."

She brought up her work on a computer screen so he could see for himself, she always enjoyed the reaction a nonscientist had to her research, how fascinating it was to them while another scientist would simply shrug, like it was business as usual.

Captain Chandler was very fascinating and she enjoyed that she was slowly getting to know him, they had been brought together by the very worst of circumstances, but she was glad she had gotten to meet him.

Just then her monitors beeped wildly and she quickly donned her suit and hurried in.

"What happened?" He asked.

She stared at four on the monkeys, all of them were lifeless, having had bled out quickly.

"They're dead." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Still not happy about the last episode and I know 99% of people are with me. Can't wait til I finally reach the point of season two in this fic then I can veer away and include some of my own things.

The fifth monkey died an hour after the other four.

After increasing the concentration of the vaccinations she joined Captain Chandler in the lab.

"I've increased the concentration of the prototype."

"You knew this could happen?"

"The greatest breakthroughs always come after the greatest setbacks."

She watched him put his face in his hands, he tried to project a tough image to people but she could tell he sometimes wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You brought champagne." He waved his arms, "You said you would've brought tea. I told everyone you were close."

Rachel felt fresh annoyance come to her, "I wish you hadn't done that, I said I had the prototype and I was ready to test. I never said I had the vaccine."

He gestured to the monkeys, "How do you plan to dispose of them?"

"They'll have to be tossed overboard I can't leave them here to rot."

"Do it at night from the flight deck, if anyone asks just say its hazardous waste which is what they are."

"They'll be gone before the night is over."

++++  
Later Rachel walked through the quiet halls, although she could hear the ever present him of the engines.

Then she came across two crew members in an embrace, that wasn't unusual in itself, she was just surprised to see it was two men.

They quickly pulled apart, "Ma'am." The one with green eyes and black here greeted her.

"Sanchez." She replied, looking at his name on the uniform. She noticed the other man look at the bag she carried, his blue eyes filled with suspicion.

"I saw nothing if you saw nothing." Rachel told them.

Sanchez and Blake quickly nodded and hurried off down the hall, Rachel continued out onto the main deck and looked around.

Not seeing anyone she began tossing the monkeys into the ocean.

The unpleasant task over she returned to find the Captain on the lab phone, likely on the phone with the XO.

He hung up as soon as he saw her, "I arrived a few minutes ago."

"Did you check the monitors?" She asked, quite sure the answer would be yes.

"They're still alive I know that much."

Just then the phone rang startling both of them, Chandler picked it up, "Talk to me."

His face went pale, "Declare a medical emergency!"

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Lieutenant Green has collapsed in the officers' lounge."

AN: Would've had this out sooner but I somehow lost the file and couldn't get it to return, had to rewrite the whole thing again although this one turned out better than the last one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few hours that had passed since she and Captain Chandler had entered the officers lounge had been many things.

Tense, exhausting, and most of all frustrating.

She had tried to tell them Lieutenant Green wasn't sick from the virus, but fear and doubt had taken over.

The worse of it was realizing the captain was losing faith in her and the crew had seen it.

One of them, a dark skinned man whose name she didn't remember at the moment had persuaded the captain they couldn't take any chances.

It seemed to be the final reason Chandler seemed intent not to believe her and had gotten the XO to order a ship wide lock down.

His anger had really increased when a woman had run in saying she'd had lunch with Lieutenant Green and had been exposed.

An hour later the results were back that a mosquito bite had caused a fever and there was no danger to anyone else.

The lockdown ended and the officers left except for Chandler and the woman.

He turned to Rachel, "I need some privacy with Lieutenant Foster."

Rachel nodded and went down the hall to wait. A few minutes later Chandler joined her, his blue eyes were stormy.

"I know I kept things from you in the arctic, I had my orders, but I promise I will always be straight forward to you from now on."

He looked at her, like she was a complete stranger, the same burning anger in his eyes that had been there when he confronted her after the Russians attacked them in the arctic.

"I don't know you, but I've literally risked everything for you. I've lost men for you, killed, made everyone on this ship turn their backs on their families."

His voice grew angrier, "For you."

Rachel felt her own anger bubble to the surface and erupt, "Sadly for you I'm the one you got stuck with and news flash I never asked to be stuck with you either."

Chandler's eyebrows raised but she wasn't about to stop.

"In a perfect world we would've been able to have kept the virus contained, our mission would've been without incident and when you returned home everything would've still been the way we left it. We would've gone our separate ways, I'd have perfected a vaccine, you would've been seen as heroes and most of humanity would still be alive!"

She ran out of breath and they stared at each other, "I have work to do."

+  
Once back in her lab she checked on the monkeys and saw they were holding their own and she sat down, trying to calm her mind and body down.

"Sir it's a restricted area you can't enter." She heard the voice of the security guard who was currently stationed outside the lab.

"Tell her it's Prince Charming, she'll let me in, want me to start singing?"

She didn't want to know what he'd sound like if he started, "For crying out loud let him in."

He came and sat next to her, "Doing all right? I'm sure it had to smart."

He was a perspective one, "The captain had his reasons."

"Don't let his doubt get in the way, you'll get it figured out."

Rachel felt a warmth in her heart and genuinely smiled, he was the one person who had always shown her true kindness on the ship, besides the captain, before his doubt tonight and Master Chief Jeter.

She smiled in gratitude and he returned it before heading out.

Weariness started to come and she knew she needed sleep so she locked up the lab and returned to her quarters.

+++  
The next morning after breakfast she returned the lab and returned to find the monkeys had succumbed.

She quickly loaded them into bags and went to dispose of them, thankful not to encounter anyone.

An hour later Chandler entered, but his eyes weren't angry but apologetic.

"I know I'm not your favorite company right now and I struck at you when you didn't deserve it, but I really need your help with the crew."

"You have my interest but how can I help?"

"We've kept some things for their protection but shielding them is turning out to be a mistake and some want to leave the ship. But before I give them the choice to leave or stay I want to bring them here to see things."

"I'll be behind the shielding when you bring them."

He smiled gratefully, "Thank you Doctor."

A few hours later the room was crowded as she explained things to them.

"If we have to return to Nicaragua for more monkeys we will." He looked her in the eyes.

"If we had to go to Bangladesh to find a tiger than we will." He smiled at her, she could see his plea for forgiveness and knew his apology was really.

She was quite sure that smile of his had gotten him forgiven for quite a few things in his life.

He turned back to his crew members, "But no matter what we have to do we will always be straight with you. Anyone who wants to leave tomorrow will be free to go."

Later she sat on the deck staring at the stars enjoying the quiet, she realized she wasn't alone and turned to see Chandler.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled; "You're fine, heard through the grapevine the sailors decided to stay. I heard it in the mess hall." Over the last few weeks more crew members had started warming up to her.

He nodded, "Yes they did." He hesitated then told her Quincy's part in it.

But she couldn't fault him for his frustration, she was still angry at how he had tried to turn her over the Russians, still could see the gun pointed at her. But she'd probably do the same thing if she was in his situation.

"I can understand why he did it, I'd go nuts at being confined."

They sat together silently.

"How's Lieutenant Green?" She asked.

"He'll be back on his feet in a week, he'll need his strength for his punishment."

"For what?"

"Fraternization with another officer."

"The woman who came into the lounge." Rachel surmised.

"Exactly her own punishment is in progress."

Rachel thought of the two sailors she saw in the hallway, she hoped they'd be more discreet.

She had the feeling there would probably be a few more incidents as time went on.

She then yawned. "Better get some sleep." He told her.

"I will Captain."

"Tom." He said, "Call me Tom."

"As long as you call me Rachel you have a deal."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Tom."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The ship was being blanketed by fog and it was nightfall, but Rachel could still see thanks to the lights and she wasn't bothered by it.

There was a feeling in the air, like electricity that made her tingle, she knew nothing like this had ever occurred before.

Then another figure emerged from the fog, it was Tom.

His blue eyes darkened as he took her in but it wasn't in anger. She noticed how his uniform especially seemed cling to every contour of his body.

He wasn't wearing the uniform jacket and his blue navy shirt showed every muscle in his upper body, especially in his chest.

She felt heat spread throughout her body, especially between her thighs but this sensation was intense, no man before had caused this intensity.

"Rachel." His voice was husky, his desire unmistakable."

"Tom." She said his name like a prayer, her own desire burning.

He closed the distance and she was pressed against the wall, his body made her forget how uncomfortable it felt against her back.

Their mouths came together and the kiss was raw and passionate, she whimpered as his tongue came in and dueled with hers.

Eventually they had to come up for air, breathing hard and staring at each other.

Clothing was quickly discarded and he entered her slowly, gentle at first, then his pace became fast and hard.

As her orgasm hit her she screamed out not caring who now knew what was going on.

Rachel bolted awake gasping and covered in sweat, she looked around to find herself in her quarters.

She sat up and moaned, what a vivid dream!

It would be awkward to look Tom in the face for quite a while.

"You can't dream this type of dreams Rachel." She told herself firmly.

_"Why not?"_ Her mind replied, he wasn't married any longer, that barrier was gone.

Rachel shook herself out of it, "Stop it." She told her mind and herself, "The poor man just lost his wife, and have you forgotten Alexander is dead and died basically alone?"

She put her face in her hands, "I'm having an argument with myself over a dream."

She grabbed her clothes, she'd get a shower, breakfast, and then head to the lab to distract herself.

That damn extra gene in the virus would definitely be enough to get her mind where it was supposed to be.

Saving the world.

AN: Originally thought about adding more about Rachel in the lab discovering the truth about the gene, and the first part of SOS, but my muse says this is a good place to end the chapter so I'm going to listen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aug 10

Rachel stared at the gene in her microscope, the thing that had become the bane of her existence since she had first discovered it, if it had never had been added maybe the virus would've never had become so deadly.

Her computer beeped signaling the analysis of its structure was done, she sat down to look at the screen and gasped at what she saw. It couldn't be! But there it was clear as day.

She quickly hurried to the lab phone that would connect her to the bridge.

"Chandler."

"I really need you to get down here quick."

"On my way."

A few minutes later they stood together as she tried not to pace, "I finally discovered what kind of gene it is, it's not artificially created its human."

Tom's astonishment matcher hers. "Someone added a human gene to the virus?"

"Yes."

His eyes locked with hers, "Why?"

"I have no idea but thanks to the fool who did this is now ten times more lethal than the original virus and virtually indestructible, resisting everything I throw at it."

"How many more monkeys you have left?"

"Ten now, but if everything goes the way it's been going I'll be down to four by tonight."

They looked at each other but there wasn't really anything to say.

Just then a young Lieutenant came, "Doctor Scott I was sent to find you and also alert the Captain."

"To what?" Chandler asked.

"A distress signal about someone surviving the virus when everyone else didn't"

Rachel gasped, "I need to hear this myself."

"That's two of us." Chandler chimed in.

++++  
Together awhile later they sat in CIC while Lieutenant Mason gave his report, "She's an eighteen year old girl from Jamaica, picked up her signal three weeks ago there was twenty people on that boat, three days ago there were ten, now she's alone."

"It could be the Russians." Slattery said.

"I know that voice." Mason said with passion.

"Could there actually be immune people?" Chandler asked.

"It would be extremely rare but they do exist." Rachel said.

"You want us to find her?"

"I _need_ you to find her."

"Sir the Russians could lock in on our position if we broke our silence." Slattery warned.

Tom and Rachel looked at each other, then decision came to his eyes and face, he sat down and began speaking, "Bertrice can you hear me?"

Rachel's heart broke for the relieved and terrified voice of the woman who answered, being all alone with everyone dead, the thought itself was horrible. Tom got her coordinates and told her to hang on before cutting the transmission.

"Slattery tell Lieutenant Green to assemble a team, I'll be going along."

"Yes sir."

+++++++++++  
Three hours later Rachel watched as the men finished getting ready, Tex nodded at her, she nodded back but soon found who she was looking for.

Tom came over, "We're about to head out but it's a large area so it could be two or three hours."

"Just be careful." Then wanted to kick herself for sounding needy. _You're not a wife watching her man go off to fight in a war. _She thought to herself.

He smiled; "I'll be back before you know it."

AN: Another chapter in only a couple of days, I'm on such a roll.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I can honestly say the last episode was beyond shocking and I was practically in tears, it shows no one is safe.

It was times like these that she really hated being a civilian.

It hadn't taken Rachel too long to set up her lab and that left nothing to do but wait, she wished she was allowed up on the bridge or in the CIC area, but that required the permission of either Captain or the XO.

She knew an announcement would come over the PA system when everyone on the team returned so she decided to go to Quincy's quarters, they had taken up playing chess together every two days. She was slowly forgiving him and she knew he knew the way he had gone about everything was wrong, although she knew he could never fully regret it.

The guard stationed outside opened the door and allowed her inside, Quincy sat up from his bed when he saw her and they sat down at the little table in his room. "Anything new in your world?" He asked.

"Actually yes." She replied, and proceeded to tell him about the distress call.

Quincy's eyes went wide, "Truly and actually immune, neither one of us thought that could be possible, hell no one did."

"Apparently life isn't done shocking any of us."

Sadness came to his eyes briefly along with guilt, "I wish I could be there."

"Me to, Quincy."

"I know what I did was wrong and as awful as it is I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know Quincy, I can see it from your perspective I'm sure I'd have done the same thing in your position."

"I'm sorry how I threw everything in your face that day, especially the no family line, it was a low blow especially after everything you shared with me."

Quincy was one of the few people she had shared everything with, his father had turned into an alcoholic after Quincy's brother had died in a car accident after the older man had briefly fallen asleep at the wheel. Quincy's mother unable to deal with the creep her husband had turned into committed suicide two years later.

Their stories had come out one night after being trapped in an avalanche at the hotel where they had been attending a conference and they thought they had been about to die.

"I told you I'm working on forgiving you for things."

They played a few more games of chess quietly until the boom of the PA system startled them, "Doctor Scott please report to the aft deck."

"Hopefully I'll have good news next time we meet."

"See you then." Quincy replied.

+++++  
Rachel hurried down the halls and outside the air to see Jeter and Burk leading a dark skinned woman, in a brown floral dress toward her, also she was barefoot for some reason.

They stopped and Rachel slowly walked to them, Jeter smiled at the girl. "This is Doctor Scott, she's going to take care of you now."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." Rachel tried to smile soothingly to try to get the fear out of the girl's eyes.

She looked around but didn't see Tom.

A bad feeling came into her stomach, "Where is Captain Chandler?"

An angry look came on Burk's face and he stormed off.

A solemn look came over Jeter's face, "The Russians somehow intercepted the Captain's message to Bertrice and we were ambushed, he and Tex took off in a separate boat to drive them away, we're currently searching for them."

Rachel tried to keep herself steady, although she was trembling badly on the inside, "You'll keep me briefed?"

"Of course." He replied.

Rachel briefly looked at the large expanse of ocean, somewhere out there was the man she cared so deeply for, and then she remembered Tex, someone she did consider a friend.

But in the meantime she was needed for another reason.

She allowed the scientist in her to take over, she had her own work that needed to be done.

Gently she put her arm around Bertrice's shoulder and led her down to the lab.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: The last episode had me crying during the scene with Rachel and the child, also thank heavens Ramsey and that sub are finally gone. Also my Burk/Ravi fic I sent the link to Bren and Jocko on twitter, they both liked it! Can't believe the season finale is only in a few days.

++++  
Rachel saw Bertrice grip the armrest of the chair and felt sympathy, "This won't take long I promise." Bertrice's large dark eyes looked up at her, so childlike despite the fact she was eighteen years old.

Rachel could swear she almost heard a small tick from her biological clock but firmly shook it off. Now was so NOT the time!

Rachel finished collecting the blood sample and put in under the scanner, then put a bandage on Bertrice's arm.

"My parents took me to Jamaica when I was six, to see the jumpers. Never saw anything like it."

"My family ran a small hotel in the area, until the virus came. It hit the bigger hotels first then ours after we turned it into a hospital."

Tears came to her eyes; "After our parents died my brother and I fled on a boat with some others, but they were infected, one by one everyone including my brother died."

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, her heart aching for the young girl in front of her."

"How did I survive? Why didn't I die?"

Just then the computer beeped signaling the tests were done, Rachel gasped as she looked at the results.

She blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but the results thankfully didn't change.

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes and her voice shook with emotion.

"Because you're immune Beatrice, to every strain of the virus. We have a chance."

Rachel gently held her hand.

"The world has a chance."

++++  
AN: Someone wrote on Twitter they saw a spark between Rachel and the president when they were on land, I hope the writers would never go down that path.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: This chapter kept fighting me, eight hour work days plus the heat of summer can drain the body and mind.

++++  
Rachel stood in CIC staring in shock at the monitors like everyone else, they thought they'd been watching Captain Chandler and Tex get rescued, but it had been the Russians who had found them first.

"How did they...?" Rachel looked at the XO, trailing off in confusion.

His face had darkened in anger, "Somehow they broke into our signal and used recordings to fool us."

He looked at her, "I don't want to be rude Doctor..."

She knew he needed her out of the room and out of the way as the room began to bustle even more with activity.

++++  
"I understand." She replied, and headed down toward her lab. She turned on her lights and entered the room.

Had it really been only just a few hours since Tom had left the ship and Bertrice had come onboard?

Felt like longer than that.

Despite the tension, Rachel smiled as she recalled the meeting between Bertrice and Will Mason.

His leg was still healing and he had limped a little coming in, watching the two of them blush while staring at each other had been cute to watch.

Rachel came out of her thoughts and put her hazard suit on and entered into the lab.

Two of the monkeys had died.

"Only two it really is crunch time." She told herself.

The other two were still holding their own, so far there was no real change she would check again in two hours.

Rachel removed her suit and sat on the cot she had in her lab. She hoped Tom and Tex were all right.

She closed her eyes, a little nap wouldn't hurt and her body quickly agreed.

Rachel bolted awake, breathing hard, her heart pounding wildly, her eyes were wide.

She couldn't remember dreaming about anything.

Shit! How long had she been sleeping!?

Rachel looked at the clock, it had been four hours.

She quickly donned her suit and found one of the monkeys dead.

"Well you're the last." She told it.

She took some samples and took them to the microscope and looked into the eyepiece.

She was glad to be sitting down as she saw what she had hoped to see for so long, what all scientists had hoped for.

The cells of the virus were being destroyed, the immune genes were winning!

Rachel looked up and blinked her eyes a few times, and then back into the microscope.

She wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh my God." She started to laugh and cry.

She went and touched the cage that held the monkey. "Well aren't you the lucky one?"

She quickly left the biohazard area and removed her suit.

Then she began jogging to CIC as quickly as she could.

AN: Still stunned at the finale, nine to ten months is going to be forever. At least there's fanfiction to keep us occupied. Can't wait to finish season one so I can start on my version of season two.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: Felt so beyond boring last night without a new episode; don't know how I'll survive til next June. Also so many fic ideas in my head but they just don't want to come out yet.

++++  
Rachel made it to CIC in record time and was relieved the security guard opened the door for her instead of stopping her and demanding to know why she was there.

Slattery looked up and an annoyed look came over his face, "With all due respect doctor this isn't the time, the Russians are calling back in ten..."

"I have the vaccine!" She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"A vaccine?" Slattery repeated, wonder in his voice, "A vaccine that works?"

Rachel hesitated, "Well in a perfect world I'd have more time to test but yes."

"Ruskov won't just take your word for it, he'll want actual proof." Lieutenant Foster told her.

"Then I'll show him myself." Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm no longer essential on this ship, it's just a matter of recreating my formula, I can show Doctor Rios how to do it and you can strike a bargain with Quincy if necessary."

"Ma'am you have no idea what you're signing up for." Lieutenant Green told her earnestly. "You would be Ruskov's slave for life...or until he decided to kill you."

Rachel felt nausea come to her but she was tired of the threat of the Russians hanging over her, over all of them.

And she really wanted to have Tom and Tex back, especially Tom.

"I'm willing to take the risk and if we don't find a way to deal with them they'll keep chasing this ship to the ends of the Earth."

She noticed respect come to their faces and Slattery nodded, "We'll call the Russian's and arrange a pick up time, Lieutenants Green and Burk will help prepare you."

Rachel nodded, "I understand."

Lieutenant Foster spoke, "XO, its Admiral Ruskov."

"Have you made your choice XO?" A hard, heavily accented voice came through.

"Yes we will turn Doctor Scott over to you."

"Excellent glad you have seen reason, one of your boats will meet ours in five hours and bring her to our ship, once I have verified she has the vaccine your men will be released."

"Agreed." Slattery replied.

He turned to her, "All of you have four hours to prepare."

Rachel nodded and left CIC with Lieutenant Green and Burk.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

+++  
In her lab Rachel showed Rios where she kept the primordial strain, that was one advantage she'd have over Ruskov, he wouldn't be able to tell which sample was which.

No matter what happened the primordial would stay safe.

She verbally explained how she had found the formula for the vaccine and wrote it out handing the information to Rios.

As he took it she could see the respect in his eyes.

Burk then took out a handgun and something that looked like it went on the barrel.

"It has six bullets and a silencer." He showed her how to put it on.

"Any questions?" He asked, gently.

"I'm ready." She replied firmly.

"Outstanding." She could hear the admiration in his voice.

Green came up, "Do you know any self-defense?"

She shook her head, "If someone gets creepy I'll try to grab his family jewels and pull down hard."

Both men winced as men would,

"Damn remind me never to piss you off." Green told her.

"Got to say you're a tough gal." Burk told her with respect.

Slattery then walked in, "Our boat is waiting to take you to the meeting point."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Good luck and be careful." He said

"You making it sound like a goodbye I hated goodbyes."

He straightened up, "I'll see you for breakfast after you're back."

She shared a look with Quincy when he was escorted to the lab; she knew he was worried for her.

So much to say and so many thoughts that were hard to express.

She knew he was no doubt thinking of Kelly and Ava, being held on the Vyerni.

Maybe somehow she could get the rescue team to try to find them on the way off.

It probably would not be likely.

"We'll come for you as quickly as possible." Green told her.

Slattery held open the door and took a deep breath and then went through it.

A sailor held her case as she got on the boat and then handed it to her; she held it tight as the boat was lowered into the water.

Then it started to move away from the ship.

And started to head straight toward the ship that would take her to the den of the enemy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

+++  
As they went toward the meeting point with the Russian boat, Rachel took out the note that Slattery had brought to the lab during one of his visits to see how the preparation for the mission was going.

It had the time of when the rescue mission would start and inside the note was a little knife blade for Tom and Tex to use on any guard near them.

She thought of the conversation between her and the XO.

_"You'll have to figure out a way to give it to one of them." _

_"I can't just hand it to them, the only way to keep the Russians from being overly suspicious is the hide it in my mouth and kiss either the Captain or Tex."_

Slattery raised an eyebrow briefly, _"Creative but it'll lead to a lot of awkwardness later on." _

_"The Russians will think I came because I'm in love."_

_"Good luck with your part of the mission doctor."_ He told her.

+++  
Rachel came out of her flashback and put the note in her mouth, she hated the feeling of it between teeth and gums, but she'd been in way more uncomfortable situations in her life.

The small Russian boat came into view and they pulled alongside.

_Here goes nothing._ She thought to herself.

A soldier firmly got to her to step on the boat as an officer handed her, her case.

They quickly pulled away from the Nathan James crew and quickly it seemed reached the Russian ship.

The Nathan James had always been sleek and beautiful, and always looked so welcoming. In prime physical condition.

The Vyerni looked old and battered, and dark and foreboding. The boat was hooked up to ropes and they were brought up to the top deck.

A group of soldiers waited as she was brought to them and one of them looked at a photo then back at her, and nodded to the others.

"You will be taken to the Admiral."

She tried not to cry out as she was roughly strip searched before that, feeling angry, but at the same time so thankful they didn't try to search her case.

+++  
They went down some hallways all narrow and a sterile grey color.

They brought her to a room and opened the door and had her enter, the smell of cigarettes smoke was overwhelming, and she tried not to be sick.

Admiral Ruskov stood up and she took him in, he was the complete opposite of Tom.

Tom had the presence to fill a room, he was young and still in prime condition. Ruskov looked pale and older before his time, a man still trying to find his great glory.

A look of excited happiness came to his face, "Doctor Scott how long I've waited to welcome you abroad Vyerni."

"I want you to know I won't do any type of work for you until I've seen your prisoners."

"Of course I anticipated your request." He looked at one of his guards.

The guard opened the door and Tex was lead in first, she gave a little wince when she saw the bruise on his face, otherwise he looked healthy.

Her gaze quickly moved from him as Tom was brought in, his face was sunburned and she could see his chapped lips. She was relieved not to see other injuries.

She was thankful to see him alive.

His gaze landed on her and his eyes widened, her feet began to move without her thinking about it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She didn't answer as she gently gripped the back of his head and raised herself up a bit and put her mouth on his.

She felt him resist for a moment and then get the idea as she used her tongue to pass the note to him.

She lost all thought and let the moment and feel of his lips take over.

It felt like forever they were locked together until the soldiers forcibly pulled them apart.

A growling sound came and Rachel was shocked to realize it had come from her.

Ruskov had a pleased and leering look on his face, "Now I understand why Doctor Scott was so eager to join us."

He turned to Chandler, "It's obvious she's been making your voyage so pleasant in so many ways."

Tom's eyes flashed but he said nothing.

Rachel flinched as Ruskov came next to her and ran a finger over her lips. "Bet she tastes as good as she looks."

Rachel wasn't able to see the look on Tom or Tex's faces as Ruskov quickly ordered them to be taken away and they were lead through the door out of view.

Then he turned back to her and his leering gaze moved over her body.

+++  
AN: I have to say the kiss scene was my most fav scene of season one as I'm sure it is for many people. I'm on Twitter and I remember a week or so before I tweeted how much I wished they could kiss, even if it was just a dream sequence. Then it happened and that's when fandom really took off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

AN: My muse finally decided to let me write something; eight hour workdays, recurring health issues, and car repairs kept me busy.

+++++  
Rachel tried to keep her revulsion from showing as Ruskov's leering gaze moved over her body.

"The deal was supposed to be me for them." She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Not until I see that you brought what I requested."

"I assume that you have a lab?" Rachel replied, eager for the opportunity to escape from the admiral however temporarily that it was.

He motioned for an officer, "Yuri will take you there."

++++  
Sometime later Rachel found herself standing in front of the plastic shielding of the lab's biohazard area staring in rage at the tall, curly haired, plain looking man inside.

He had explained that he was the one who had added the human gene to the virus.

This creature was truly a weapon of mass destruction! How she wished you could get in there and destroy this monster with her bare hands, slow and painfully.

"You made the virus into a weapon!"

He shook his head, looking surprised, "No, all I did was add my gene, I Just didn't realize I made myself a carrier."

"Did you ever think about coming forward!?"

"There was no benefit..."

"No benefit!? You've killed over four billion people and you never gave anyone the chance to fix it!"

"I can now that I have the primordial strain."

She sneered and moved toward the exit, "You're too late I've already done it."

She turned to the officer who had brought her to the lab, "Take me to the Admiral!"

=+++  
He took her to the bridge, "Your friend has been lying to you."

She watched Ruskov's eyes filled with fury and face grow redder and then he moved toward the lab, "Bring the good doctor."

+++  
Ruskov stood in front of Sorensen, "Even though you lied to me I do still have use for you."

He nodded to another sailor who took out his gun and grabbed one of the other senior officers who had accompanied them from the bridge.

He shouted frantically as Ruskov held out his arm, "Time for the test Doctor Scott."

She took out her needle projecting calm when inside she was terrified of how the Admiral could treat his own men horribly.

She injected the vaccine into him and another sailor put the trembling man in with Sorensen.

At least this experience would show her the effects of the vaccine and whether she had succeeded or not.

She watched Sorensen infect the sailor by breathing on him and inside she trembled.

This truly was the ship of horrors.

+++++  
AN: I think shooting for season three has finally begun and can't wait for more pictures. Also I discovered law and order svu a month ago so binge watching all the seasons Chris Meloni was on should take awhile.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three hours had passed and the infected officer hadn't stopped shaking from his fear, he had sat down on the stool, otherwise no symptoms had yet appeared.

But she'd spent enough time studying the virus and knew the symptoms would start appearing with a vengeance within the next few hours.

She wished Ruskov wasn't standing so close next to her.

"How long before any symptoms and to see how the vaccine is working?"

"Symptoms always start within seven to eight hours after infection, it's now just a waiting game all around."

"Sorensen can keep you posted." He grabbed her arm, "You'll be keeping me company as I go on my rounds."

Rachel wanted to object with all her heart, but she couldn't afford to tick him off or get him suspicious. She hoped with all her heart no one would look in the case she had brought with her.

Ruskov leaned closer, "Think of the welfare of your beloved Captain Chandler and the other man."

Rachel nodded quickly, "Of course I'll come along."

+++  
Ruskov held her upper right arm and led her to the bridge first, "Well boys the savior of mankind and my soon to be trophy."

Rachel felt her blood boil, it took all the ounce of will power she had not to inflict injury on this creature.

The other sailors applauded and nodded approval, "Well done admiral she looks like she has fight in her."

"Indeed can't wait to see after our vaccine demonstration ends."

"May we inquire what you plan to do with the other pet you have had?"

"You'll get your chance boys don't worry."

Cheers and hoots erupted as Rachel felt sick.

"Your pet?" She spat.

Ruskov looked pleased, "Yes let's go and visit."

++++  
He grabbed her and took her down some hallways and to what we're obviously his quarters.

"Never fear doctor I won't be trying anything on you yet."

He unlocked his door and dragged her inside.

Her eyes went wide as she laid eyes on the two females and their eyes did as well.

"Kelly! Ava!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ruskov let her go, "Feel free to catch up."

Rachel quickly went toward them and the three of them embraced, tears flowing freely.

Soon the tears lessened and Rachel's eyes widened as she saw Kelly's neck covered in bruises, some looked like fingerprints.

She then saw Kelly's wrists just as bruised and Rachel felt rage and sorrow as she realized what Kelly had been suffering through.

Another crew member appeared at the door, "Ava" Ruskov said, "Why don't you go up to the deck with Yuri and get some air."

His tone indicated she had no choice.

Ava went to the door and was soon out of sight.

Ruskov stood by the doorway entrance, "Pretend you have privacy, I'll let you both chat to a certain extent."

Rachel sat with Kelly on the couch, "I'm so sorry Kelly."

"She wouldn't look that way if she hadn't resisted as hard." Ruskov broke in.

"Who can blame her?" Rachel spat, then a horrifying thought occurred to her.

"Ava?" She whispered.

"She's a child whose been left alone, she has a number of years before she'll be really useful." Ruskov spoke, pride with himself evident in his voice.

Rachel knew in that moment when the rescue team came for her she'd have to fight with everything she had to get them to come back for Kelly and Ava.

"Captain Chandler was brought in earlier." Kelly said, "He looked to be all right besides sunburn, was he really telling the truth? Is Quincy alive? Is he really on the navy ship?" Rachel's heart broke at how Kelly was asking so hesitant, clearly trying not to be too hopeful after everything she'd been through.

"Yes, he's been with me onboard the James, very worried for both of you." She knew she couldn't reveal how he had tried to take her hostage at gunpoint and how he was now under constant guard.

Kelly looked relieved, gratitude shining in her eyes and the two women embraced.

The two women jumped as Ruskov appeared and grabbed Rachel by her arm and smiled at Kelly, "Never fear other crewmembers will find you useful."

Rachel nearly tripped as he dragged her out of the room and locked the door.

"I really should get back to the la..." She was cut off as Ruskov slapped her face hard.

"As of now you are not to speak without my permission."

Holding her cheek, Rachel nodded.

"Glad we got that sorted out, but since we are at an important point in the testing we shall return to the lab."

+++  
They soon arrived, "Anything new?" He asked Sorensen.

"He's starting to feel lethargic, so the virus is spreading."

Ruskov turned to her, "I shall leave him in your hands and return to the bridge."

After he was gone Rachel looked at her watch and it only said 9 am.

Never had she been more eager for nightfall as she was on this day.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Can't believe the year is going to be over soon but it's been a bad one so I'm glad.

_Rachel gasped as Tom came toward her, where had everyone else gone? How had he gotten in without being noticed?_

_"Tom." She whispered, shakily._

_"I'm here." He told her. _

_But just as her hands touched him he vanished quickly._

+++  
"Doctor Scott!" The heavily accented voice broke through her fog and her eyes snapped open, she didn't remember falling asleep.

She looked at the pale man, "Can I help you?"

"The admiral wants your presence for lunch in the mess hall." She knew she had no choice.

She forced a polite tone, "Lead the way."

+++  
"Are you comfortable doctor?" Ruskov asked.

Rachel forced a smile, "I actually am."

At least he hadn't touched her but they were in the mess hall with many other crew members so maybe he would contain himself.

"I'm glad you're able to be cooperative, your beloved is a stubborn one."

Rachel tried not to give herself away as to concerned, "I hope they're both all right."

"They are but your captain obviously isn't the type who likes to work with others."

Ruskov laughed; "He keeps saying his name and serial number, never fear I'm sure in the end I can find a way to use you to persuade him."

Kelly and Ava sat on his other side, but kept their eyes downward, Ruskov noticed the officer next to Kelly.

"Patience Vladimir you can have her soon enough." He whispered so only the sailor, Rachel, and Kelly could hear.

Ruskov saw both women were finished and stood up, "Mrs. Tophet and I will escort you back to the lab." A sailor came and took Ava to the direction of the crew quarters.

As they walked back he spoke, "I'm sure you think we're hard people who take pride in suffering but we don't, the virus changed everything, forced people to adapt to a brand new environment."

He was such a typical tyrant, had an answer for everything, everything had a reason, and he neared no responsibility in his mind.

++++  
Rachel was relieved to see the doorway of the lab. "Well doctor I shall leave you to your work."

Rachel gave Kelly's hand a quick squeeze and she returned it, before Ruskov grabbed her arm forcing her to start walking down the hall.

She saw Sorensen behind his barrier, "Enjoy your time with the admiral?" He asked, mockingly

Rachel would not let this creep get to her, "Sounds like you're all jealous."

She took satisfaction at the anger on his face, "It'll never be that long thank you."

She caught sight of the wedding band, "Got to ask what it was like causing the death of your spouse along with the rest of humanity?"

"Fuck you!" He spat, "I wasn't trying to kill I just thought if it worked on me then we could inject each person with an altered cell from their own body and everyone could be immune."

His eyes briefly closed, "She died three days after she left for a business trip, it took a while for me to figure out I was the problem."

"You should've come forward."

"You were in the arctic on your mission by the time the virus was mutated and spread everywhere, everyone in the science and medical community was basically dead or dying."

Just then the sailor let out a loud grown of pain and sank to the floor.

"To tired to keep standing." He moaned.

Sorensen felt his neck, "Pulse is getting rapid."

"And it's show time." Rachel whispered, Time to see if the vaccine truly worked.

Over the next few hours he began to exhibit chills, violent shaking, and coming in and out of consciousness.

Also within the last few minutes he had started coughing.

Rachel had tried to rest throughout the day, knowing she needed to be alert for the rescue. It was almost three in the morning.

Hopefully Tom and Tex were getting themselves free if they hadn't already.

Just then the pale skinned sailor from earlier in the day came, "You are to go to the Admiral's quarters."

_Oh shit_ "May I ask why?"

"He said to bring you now."

If she was taken out of here she would be in serious trouble, she opened her case and tried to put the silencer on the gun without being noticed.

"I need to give him the next part of his injection." The sailor was about to protest; "You know just as well as I do that if this test fails, Ruskov will kill both me and you."

Her hands kept shaking too much and as the man came toward her she quickly raised the gun.

It went off before she could register that she had pressed the trigger, as he went down in a pool of blood, it was like she was watching in slow motion.

She was a doctor who had always fought to save lives and even though he was the enemy, she had taken a life.

Then she heard what sounded like a door bursting open.

AN: Hope season two comes out on DVD soon maybe it'll inspire my muse to work faster. After I post this heading out to see Victor Frakenstein for the second time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The bang sounded extremely loud and Rachel whipped around to face the sound, she tried to keep a strong grip on the gun, but her body and especially the core of her being trembled violently.

"It's us doctor!" She saw Green and Burk enter in full battle gear.

She stared at them then without thinking about it turned around to face Sorensen, aiming the weapon at him.

He quickly raised his hands while the sailor started to scream.

"Doctor put the weapon down!" She turned back to see the team with their weapons trained on her.

Would they actually shot her?

Then she saw Tom and Tex, her gaze zeroed in on Tom only as he slowly closed the distance between them.

His blue eyes were telling her to be calm and his wrist gently closed over hers, his other hand taking the gun from her.

He squeezed her wrist briefly, the touch meant to be reassuring and she felt safer in his presence.

He began leading her out of the lab as Green spoke to someone in his head set.

They went down the hall as quietly as possible when Rachel gasped, "Tom we can't go yet, Doctor Tophet's family are Ruskov's personal prisoners..."

"Don't worry we already freed them and they're waiting on the rescue boat."

Rachel's knees almost buckled due to her relief, "Thank you." She whispered, almost crying.

He squeezed her hand in response.

They continued through the maze that was the Vyerni, and had to take a different way when Tom realized the Russians were on to them and the original way out would be a trap.

They soon came to the top deck, "Stay close." Tom whispered, "Things are going to heat up."

Just then the Russians began to unleash gunfire which the rescue team returned, Rachel hid behind a bulkhead.

Tom put a hand on her back, "We'll have to do this quick."

Rachel cupped his face and brought his face to hers and pressed her lips to his.

He didn't pull away and responded to the kiss.

She ended it knowing they weren't out of the woods with the Russians yet.

"Good luck and you better not die on me."

"I'll get there as quick as possible."

They kept the soldiers distracted as she got to the rope ladder, taking a deep breath she turned and did her best to get on it.

She'd never been the type who had liked to climb trees when she younger, what the shaky ladder was reminding her of.

Not good imagery. She scolded herself.

She finally found her footing and began her climb down to the rescue boat.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AN: My muse has been stuck not to mention under so much stress lately.

+++

The ladder felt shaky as she went each step, but Rachel firmly held on and didn't look down.

Soon she felt an arm come around her waist and help her into the boat, she felt intense relief flood her as she caught sight of Kelly and Ava.

She embraced both of them and they stayed in it as they listened to the sounds of gunfire and then some explosions.

Then the other officers quickly started to come down the ladder into the boat.

Finally Tom stepped on it, "Let's go!"

The boat sped away as a huge explosion lit up the Vyerni in a huge fireball, she hoped Ruskov and especially Sorensen hadn't died quickly but would slowly.

Just then she was brought out of her thoughts by a sailor collapsing.

"Cosetti!" Green rushed to his side as Chandler felt for a pulse.

Rachel joined them as they discovered bullet wounds in his side, Rachel felt sadness as she knew he was about to die.

His eyes closed as Lieutenant Green let out an angry and anguished sound.

Minutes later the Nathan James came into view and the sun was starting to rise.

They docked and the ship was brought up to the deck, Chandler looked at Kelly and Ava.

He gestured to two of the officers who had accompanied them, "They'll take you to Doctor Tophet."

Kelly nodded, gratefully, and both followed the officers into the ship.

Rachel stood next to Tom and watched with everyone else on deck as Lieutenant Green carried Cosetti's limp body, followed by Burk and Tex.

She and Tom then walked toward Commander Slattery, Tom nodded at him and Slattery nodded back.

Slattery looked at her and for the first time saw absolutely no distrust or resent in his eyes, the emotions that he started to carry once the truth of the virus had come out.

In his eyes she saw respect and forgiveness.

She and Tom walked off the deck and into the ship, she took comfort in the sterile grey and white colors.

A strange chill and shakiness was starting to take hold, had it only been a day or so since she had left?

Felt like years.

The shakiness grew worse and her vision grew blurry around the edges, her legs buckled.

The last thing she was aware of was someone's arms catching her before everything went black.

AN2: The wait to June is becoming unbearable, there's hardly no cast photos. Don't know if it's just me but it seems like they got some kind of unspoken vow of silence going on.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and her surroundings slowly came into focus, the lighting was low and she was looking at the ceiling.

_I'm on my back._

She gasped, _Where am I!?_ She needed to get up! Get to safety.

She cried out and sat up quickly.

"Rachel! Tom and Doctor Rios quickly came to either side of her and Tom gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to okay, you're back on the Nathan James."

Rachel took deep breaths trying to calm her rapidly pounding heart. "I was walking with you inside the ship..."

Tom nodded, "Then you started to sway and I managed to catch you before you hit the floor."

"What caused it?" Rachel asked.

"Exhaustion and stress." Rios replied.

Everything slowly came back to her; she had actually gone through it and survived.

Then a new thought came to her, "Kelly and Ava." She said quickly.

"They're with Doctor Tophet and they're fine, you need to worry about yourself right now." Tom told her firmly.

"I've already examined Ava and she's fine, Mrs Tophet said she'd feel more comfortable with you." Rios told her.

Rachel nodded the less people who knew what had happened to Kelly the better.

"How long do you want me to stay here?"

"A day at least so I can monitor your vitals, some rest and fluids and you'll be fine. I've also put the captain and Tex on the same orders so you'll have company."

Rios briefly left and came back with an ice pack, "For your cheek."

Memory of Ruskov slapping her left cheek came to her and she took it. "Thank you."

"I'll be in my office if you need me."

Tom sat on a chair next to her, "What happened?" He asked gently. "Don't say you fell or ran into something."

"I really don't want to discuss it, but I can assure you, he didn't get a chance to do anything that you're likely thinking of."

He briefly looked at his hands, "He came down to the cell a couple of times, wanting me to work with him so he could have control of the cure."

He took a deep breath, "The last time he came he kept bragging about how beautiful you are, the fragrance you have, and how you'd eventually feel so good in his arms."

Rachel grimaced and gently touched his hand and he squeezed back.

"At that moment I launched myself at him even though I was behind bars. He just stepped away and laughed. In that moment a dark part of me wanted to say I'd work with him if it would keep you safe, but I knew no matter what the mission had to come first."

"I know that Tom, we have the whole world on our shoulders, Ruskov used the situation to abuse his powers."

"He's not the only one." Tom said quietly. He then told her about El Toro.

"What will the states be like when we finally return? How many more of those creatures like El Toro and Ruskov?"

"We won't know until the time comes but we'll all face it together."

"Being in the water and then on Ruskov's ship helped me realize a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"How important you've become to me, all the guilt I've been feeling."

"Guilt?" She asked.

"Being attracted to another woman, Darien and I had fifteen years of marriage, and even though the last few had gotten chilly, I still had love for her. I've noticed how attractive other women were but I never paid attention for to long."

He looked deep into her eyes, "But you were instantly different Rachel, my fascination didn't wane. You are the fiery and most intelligent woman I've ever met and the bravest, especially the last few hours."

Rachel felt warmth unlike anything she'd ever known spread through her, everything was showing in those blue eyes of his.

"So I felt guilt for being attracted to another woman with a wife and kids at home trying to survive, and then finding out you had been attached and he was no longer alive..."

"I was feeling the same big attraction and the same guilt." She confessed.

He grinned, "We're quite the pair."

She returned the smile, then turned serious, "So what now? For us, that is?"

"I still really miss Darien a lot, and I know you're still missing Alexander, but when the grief has faded more and it feels even more right that right now, would you consider having me?"

Rachel let out a happy laugh, feeling lighter for the first time in a long time, a light at the end of a dark tunnel after all she'd just endured.

She touched his cheek, "Of course I will."

AN: My muse just refused to play ball for quite a while so hopefully this chapter doesn't feel disconnected from everything else. Can't believe we're now just 76 days away from season three. I saw the trailer today and holy cow it's amazing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AN: My muse continues to be stubborn, season 2 is now out on dvd, but for some reason my local Wal-Mart doesn't have it. This chapter deals with the aftermath of rape, just wanted to put a warning in just in case.

***  
Rachel was allowed to return to her quarters the next evening, before then she and Captain Chandler had gone to the mess hall and had dinner together.

They had been visited by admiring crew members many times throughout their meal and Rachel was glad she wasn't the type who blushed easily.

She had never enjoyed being the center of attention.

Tom had walked her to her door and they told each other goodnight, she knew he would be turning his attention to Cosetti's funeral service.

Rachel was about to sit down when a knock came at her door, she opened it to find Kelly standing there.

She allowed Kelly inside and closed it. Kelly looked pale, her lips pressed tightly together.

Rachel knew what was happening and held out her hand, Kelly burst into tears and took it. Rachel slowly drew the other woman into a hug.

Rachel held her as sobs racked her body, stroking her back and made soothing sounds.

Soon the sobs diminished and Rachel sat Kelly down. "You don't need to apologize." Rachel told her.

"I had to get out of that small room, I still love Quincy, yet I despise him t the same time. Something is wrong with me isn't there?"

Rachel shook her head, "No there isn't, you've been through something no one should have to, been treated the way no woman should be treated."

Rachel knew she'd have to keep a lookout for PTSD.

"Thankfully Quincy hasn't asked me anything, he keeps apologizing for not telling me why he was going to the arctic, for our being captured."

"You don't have to tell him anything unless you want to."

"Rachel can you be the one who examines me?"

"Of course I can, anytime you feel ready."

"Can we do it now? I just really want to get it over with."

Rachel nodded, she didn't blame her one bit.

In her lab she watched as Kelly looked around. "Everything related to the virus is inside the containment area, we're safe."

After a few minutes Kelly put on the medical gown Rachel had offered and sat on a table. Rachel tried to smile her most reassuring smile.

"I know it's not easy but try to think of it as just another gynecologist appointment."

Kelly managed a smile and Rachel was glad for it.

"Lay back and try to relax, anytime you want to stop just tell me."

Kelly nodded and Rachel kept talking telling her anytime she was about to do anything.

She saw the black and blue marks all over Kelly's thighs from all the times Ruskov had obviously grabbed her hard.

Rachel felt nauseous at everything Kelly must've gone through because of that monster.

Her upper body was the same way, but bite marks also marred her skin. Thankfully everything would fade.

Physically she'd quickly be fine, but emotionally Kelly had a long tough road ahead of her.

"Am I all right?"

"You have a yeast infection and gonorrhea, but it looks like it just started. Thankfully the ship has plenty of medicine in stock for it, so we can treat it quickly."

Kelly let out a gasp of relief. "I'm glad you're here Rachel."

Rachel squeezed her hand, "So am I, thankful to have you and Ava safe."

Kelly sat up and Rachel stopped her from standing, "I'd like to draw some blood and run more tests, just to make sure that we have everything covered."

Kelly nodded and Rachel did her best to be gentle. Finally she was finished and Kelly was able to get dressed again.

"You did so fantastic today." Rachel told her tenderly, "Try to get some sleep."

Kelly nodded and left and Rachel then ran her tests, nothing popped up right away and Rachel felt relieved.

It would take a week for the test result she truly wanted to see and how she hoped it would come back negative.

Hopefully Ruskov hadn't had HIV or even worse AIDS.

Rachel knew she had done all she could do tonight and it was now just a waiting game.

Just like for her vaccine trials which were set to begin in just a few days, she would need to get her containment area set up.

But her body and even her mind we're telling her she needed sleep.

She returned to her quarters and after changing into her pajamas got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

***  
AN2:Amazing how insomnia can inspire a muse.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AN: Can't believe we're less than two weeks away, watching the season two marathon on TNT helped inspire the muses, although it also reminded me what a hard season it was to watch.

***  
Two Days Later

The lab was bustling with activity, crew members were in bio hazard suits were helping to prepare the containment area.

Others were clearing space in another part so volunteers for the vaccine could be interviewed.

Rachel shared a little smile with Kelly as she moved about, she had agreed to Kelly helping out so she could keep her mind on other things.

And Rachel had already found one suitable candidates to test out the vaccine, Master Chief Jeter.

He was such a good man, all of the crew were good people.

_You need to keep a clear head, Rachel, a scientist and a doctor has to stay impartial_. She had to keep telling herself that.

She helped Tex move a table to the spot that she wanted.

"Thanks for all your help, Tex." Rachel smiled her appreciation.

"Always happy to be of service." He grinned and pretending to tip an imaginary hat at her.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, even though she wanted Tom, Tex was such a great guy, any woman would be lucky to have him.

"I already found a candidate for the vaccine test." She told him, "Master Chief Jeter."

"I'm glad for you, doc, but I got to say there likely won't be too many people lining up for it."

Rachel had always known of that possibility, "I'm not the one who needs to worry about that, To...Captain Chandler told me he'd handle that part."

Tex took notice of her slip, "So you and the Commodore..."

"We'll get there, but slowly and carefully."

"I always knew there was a spark between you two, even before you gave him the tongue on the Vyerni."

Rachel was glad she wasn't the type that blushed easily.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Tex told her, "I really am."

"Thanks, Tex, I hope when we get back to land, you can find the woman you told me about."

He sighed, "Things weren't really all sunshine and roses, with me being gone a lot, and with her work."

"Didn't like what she was doing?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Apparently her boss Granderson is the type that tolerates nothing but perfection, a total slave driver."

Tex smiled as a faraway look came to his eyes as he recalled a memory.

"She actually set up a target board in the backyard and put a picture of Granderson's face on it, and then would throw darts at the photo."

Rachel grinned, "At least she knew how to channel her anger into something constructive."

"Last time I talked to her, she told me if Granderson ever got into a major position of power, God help everyone who gets in the way."

"Probably having a bad work day I'm sure, you just have to keep your faith that everything will work out."

"I'll take your word for it." He replied.

They set up a little more and then he decided to head for the mess hall.

She then decided to talk to Quincy he was resting on a bench in the hallway.

"Hi." She told him quietly.

He smiled a bit, "Hi."

"You doing all right?"

"Feels bizarre being able to walk around and not having guards surrounding me."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." She grinned.

"Thanks for talking to the Captain, he told me you asked him to remove the guards from me, to spare Kelly and Ava any more discomfort, and you felt you could trust me again."

"I'm glad to be able to help in any way."

They sat silently for a while.

"Has Kelly talked to you?" Quincy asked.

Rachel tried not to tense up, she would not violate Kelly's confidence.

"No, she hasn't said anything to you?"

"She says she knows that I didn't mean for everything that happened, I think she needs to convince herself to believe it."

Quincy stood up and paced, "I sometimes see a faraway look in her eyes, like she's feeling trapped. Yesterday I tried to touch her shoulder and she flinched."

"Let her take the first step, give her time."

He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, Rachel walked over and squeezed his shoulder.

She knew eventually Quincy would figure out what had happened to her, or maybe he had already started to suspect and was trying to deny it to himself, either way when the time came she knew it would be explosive and unpleasant.

They walked back in and Kelly met them half way. "How about the three of us go to the mess hall?" Rachel said.

They both nodded and just then Captain Chandler walked in, Rachel felt sympathy at how exhausted he looked. His eyes carried the weight of Cosetti's funeral.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and he gave a little smile and nod in acknowledgement.

He turned to Kelly, "How are you, Mrs. Tophet?"

"Doing well, thank you, Captain. For everything."

"Glad, I could help, and how is Ava?"

"Doing great as well."

"The three of us we're going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Rachel asked.

Tom nodded yes and the four of them walked down the hallway.

"Captain." Quincy began, "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Tom looked at all three of them, "I like to think of this as a new beginning for all of us."

***  
The next day they began interviewing the crew members who had come to volunteer.

Rachel couldn't believe how many there were, Tom and Master Chief Jeter were truly amazing at rallying the crew.

The next day Rachel, Quincy, and Doctor Rios went through their results.

After so many months and all they had gone through, it felt so surreal they had arrived at this point.

***  
The next afternoon the crew members that had been selected stood ready to enter the containment area as the three doctors dressed in their bio hazard suits.

They had selected Tex, Master Chief Jeter, Lieutenants Foster, Miller, and Hart. Chief Engineer Garnett was the final one of the six.

Rachel stared at them as they entered and sat on the cots, they were good people, every last one of them.

She looked to see Tom, Commander Slattery, and Bertrice standing outside, where they would stay throughout the whole trial.

One by one she injected the virus into them.

Death or triumph awaited them.

There was no turning back now.

***  
AN: Based on all the trailers it looks like season three might be way better than season two. Although the scene of Chandler and Sasha kissing didn't thrill me, and also no sign of Rachel.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

AN: Some parts about the new season looks to be awesome others not at all. But at least we'll still have Rachel in fanfiction and the first two seasons on dvds.

***  
The first few hours passed quietly, so far only tiredness and aches were happening, the first signs of the virus.

It was scary of how much it resembled the flu when it first started but quickly became much worse.

So far the crew was doing fine keeping themselves occupied; Master Chief Jeter had brought his iPad with him, playing reggae music and other genres.

Rachel examined Lieutenant Miller who was holding a picture of a woman with a lighter shade of red hair.

"My mom, Barbara." He said softly.

"You'll get your chance to find her, all of you deserve it."

He smiled, "Thank you Doctor Scott, I know you had no idea everything would get so bad, you had your orders you had to follow.

Rachel's eyes burned at his sweetness, "Thank you." She whispered.

She soon moved on to Lieutenant Garnett and noticed a picture of a little girl in a soccer uniform.

"Your daughter?" Rachel asked.

"Lily, she'd be eleven... she will be eleven next month." Garnett quickly caught herself. "Do you have children?" She asked curiously.

"No." Rachel replied, as a wave of longing came over her. For the last few years she'd felt a small but growing desire for it. But the events of her life, including that night her father had left a big mark on her.

Rachel smiled but it held some sadness, "Never quite found the time."

Or the right man. The words remained unsaid.

"Better not to have a child than not be there when they really need you."

Rachel squeezed her hand, and then returned to her rounds, keeping the thoughts firmly away.

Now was not the time.

***  
A few more hours went by and then everything started to go wrong.

It started when Kara had suffered a seizure, they had thankfully got it under control but it had close.

Rachel had ordered a specific set of shots but Quincy was starting to doubt they were on the right path.

So far Tom was deferring to her judgment but she knew even he was starting to wonder what they'd gotten into.

The pains grew worse, along with sweating and slight delirium.

Garnett thought Lieutenant Foster was her daughter and was singing to her.

She had gone to check on Tex, who was shaking and found a locket on the ground.

Rachel picked it up and gently put it into his hand, Tex startled her by grabbing her hand in a hard grip.

"Claire, I'm sorry I failed you, I really did...do love you still!" His eyes were feverish.

Before Rachel could think of a reply, Master Chief Jeter stood up and ripped his IVs out, he was so delirious he didn't even recognize Tom or Slattery outside the barrier trying to calm him down.

It took her, Quincy, and Doctor Rios to get him to the ground and sedate him.

They had just gotten him back on his cot when Miller's panicked voice rang out.

"Dr. Scott!"

She saw him looking over at Lieutenant Hart who wasn't moving; Rachel hurried over with Quincy and Rios to find her dead.

They checked her vitals but knew there was no chance to revive her; the virus had made her bleed out, along with a heart attack.

Heart attacks had never been a symptom of the virus.

Everything was spiraling out of control.

They prepared Sasha's body to be tossed overboard and then Rachel got out of her suit and into the decontamination area.

***  
Afterwards she went to another part of the lab to be alone.

She couldn't fail! How had everything gone wrong when they had been so close?

She looked at herself in the mirror, fear haunted her eyes.

***  
She walked back out to see Quincy and Tom in a discussion and then she heard what Quincy wanted to do.

"Immune passivelization."

"No! Absolutely not! It'll kill her!"

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Bertrice." Rachel replied, "Quincy wants to use the antibodies from her blood and inject it into the others."

"To give them her antibodies and a fighting chance." Quincy replied earnestly.

"I won't let you risk her life!"

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch them die!" Bertrice came into the space they'd been in.

Rachel gently held Bertrice, "You are too important."

"I'm willing Doctor Scott." Bertrice's eyes held tears, her lip trembled, but her stance spoke of her determination to stand by her decision.

Rachel looked at her and then at Quincy and Tom and knew she was outnumbered.

Rachel prepared Bertrice the best she could and began the procedure, soon after Quincy appeared.

"The results of Lieutenant Foster's tests."

The expression on his face told her it was major.

Rachel opened it and focused on the words she'd never expected to see.

Positive for Pregnancy.

Rachel looked at Quincy, "I wish this was wrong."

"I checked three times it's not." He replied sadly. "There's no way we could've known, she's only six weeks so I don't think even she knew anything was up."

It didn't change the fact an unborn baby was now in the mix, in danger along with its mother.

"Can you get the Captain for me?" Rachel asked softly.

Quincy nodded and a few minutes later returned with Chandler by his side.

Quincy left to give them privacy.

"How is Bertrice?"

"She's as comfortable to be expected." Bertrice had fallen asleep due to how exhausting the procedure could be.

"She's not why I asked you here, we got Kara's test results, and she's pregnant, six weeks along."

A stormy look came over his face, "I wish you were kidding, is that why she's had her issues?"

Rachel nodded, "Could be part of it."

Tom sighed, "Lieutenant Green deserves to know and come down here, he does share some blame for her condition."

"I'll need someone to stay with Bertrice once I'm back in containment."

"Mike can do it until Lieutenant Mason gets off duty."

Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to Bertrice, the procedure had finished and Rachel gently took out the needle and bandaged the small puncture on her arm.

Slattery came over and sat down next to Bertrice, "She'll be fine, our crew needs you."

Rachel nodded, "Got to prepare myself."

"You'll figure it out doc; just remember we still owe each other that breakfast."

Rachel laughed, surprised by how genuine and good it felt, he grinned in return.

Rachel donned her hazard suit and went back in the five remaining crew members.

She injected the blood into them one by one.

Once again it was a waiting game.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

***  
A few minutes later Tom returned and had Lieutenant Green with him, the lieutenant dressed in his bio hazard suit and came into the area.

He walked over to Lieutenant Foster and took her hand and began talking softly.

Rachel tried not to listen, to give some sense of privacy. The other sailors were in too much agony or out of it to care one way or another.

"Don't you dare leave me." He whispered.

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes, now wasn't the time!

***  
Three more hours passed and they did not improve, the transfusion should have worked by now!

But it wouldn't, the damn virus was getting the last laugh.

Doctor Rios came up, "Take a break, Doctor Tophet and I got this."

His tone indicated arguing with him wouldn't do any good. Rachel felt too drained all of a sudden and just nodded.

***  
She got out of her suit and went to another part of the hanger deck and slid down to sit against some barrels.

She began to sob, trying to stay quiet as possible.

She jumped as someone embraced her, she knew only Quincy would dare to pull something like that and was about to tell him to leave her alone but the tirade died before it could begin when she saw who it truly was.

"Tom?" She whispered. It couldn't be him, she was so stressed she had to be hallucinating.

"Shhh let it out, I'm here."

The tears continued and she sobbed into his uniform shirt, while Tom stroked her hair and made some soothing sounds.

She never liked being vulnerable especially not around other people, including the man she was falling for.

"I'm such a fool." She gasped out.

"No you're not." Tom replied firmly. He gently gripped her chin and made her look at him.

His eyes held strength and affection for her, the hardness and the slowly growing lack of faith she saw in them earlier was gone.

"You are the most amazing and courageous woman I've ever met, you're a warrior without using a weapon. Each time I think I've figured you out a new layer is quickly revealed to me."

Rachel wondered what she had done in her lifetime to be allowed to meet such an amazing man.

"I thought I could save them, save everyone." She whispered.

"You'll figure it out." Tom told her, he looked at the monkey that was in its container. "You got it to work on our little friend."

"But why and how?"

He held her close, "Try to clear your mind, rest a bit and maybe it'll come to you."

Rachel leaned against his shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, that you've regained your faith in me."

"Never should've allowed myself to doubt, you've done so many amazing things already."

He kissed her head, "Sure you're actually from this planet and not from some other dimension, you know sent here to blow me and everyone else away by how incredible you are?"

Rachel laughed; Tom was quite a smooth talker when he wanted to be.

She cleared her mind but soon images of the monkey's genes came to her.

The vaccine had destroyed the virus in the monkey without hesitation, for a while the crew members had done the same thing.

Until antibodies had started to block the vaccine, their genes had started to react.

And then an image of Neil's gene came to her, the general that had started it all!

Rachel's snapped her eyes open and she looked at Tom gripping his shoulders, "Neil's gene is what's causing all this, and the virus got designed with his gene!"

Tom briefly looked puzzled and then the pieces clicked into place, "And no one else has it, so the virus is attacking them because of it?"

"Yes! Every cell in their body, I know how to stop it, with the primordial strain!"

She jumped up and he quickly followed her back to the containment area. She found Quincy and the XO.

"Microcellular Infusion." She said triumphantly. Quincy understood while the XO looked lost.

"You've lost me." Rachel quickly explained to him what was happening.

Quincy shook his head, "There's no way you can get their bodies to manufacture the necessary antibodies."

Rachel was now certain of her path; there was a light at the end of this dark tunnel.

"Yes there is, we use the primordial strain as a Trojan horse."

Quincy's eyes and face changed as he registered her plan, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The two of them working side by side, everything truly was righting itself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was a delicate task mixing the primordial strain with Bertrice's blood but Rachel and Quincy managed.

****  
One by one each crewmember was injected.

Rachel turned to Tom, "All we can do now is just wait."

He nodded his trust in her, his blue eyes steady.

After forty minutes Rachel took a blood sample from each of them and took it to the microscope.

Neil's gene looked weaker.

Rachel let Quincy and Rios look as well, "I think we may be getting lucky."

Every hour they checked the blood samples, the virus was being destroyed!

***  
After five hours they took fresh blood samples from the five of them and Rachel looked.

The virus was diminishing.

Rachel let out a laugh of happiness as Quincy and Rios saw the results for themselves.

"It's working." Quincy whispered in wonder.

Rachel nodded, hugging both of them. She turned toward Tom and the others who had gathered; even though the hangar was full of people you could hear a pin drop.

"They're going to make it."

The room erupted in cheers and hugging, Rachel and Tom shared a smile between them.

***  
Over the next few hours they improved, Tex was the first to awaken.

"Doc, I feel like doing a Samba." He winked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, some things never changed but it was a great sign in this case.

Finally they were all awake and after twelve hours the virus was gone.

Each doctor had napped in small shifts.

Rachel turned to Bertrice who had been joined by Lieutenant Mason, she flashed Bertrice a smile.

Bertrice grinned in return.

"Doctor Scott?" She looked at Lieutenant Green.

"The baby?" He asked softly.

Rachel smiled, "Will be born immune."

Danny grinned in relief and then went to see Kara; he sat next to her and then whispered in her ear.

The room rang out with her happy and surprised cries.

Rachel had to look away before she lost it herself.

***  
Rachel left the containment area and got out of the suit, she found herself a private area and bottle of water.

I'll just pretend its champagne. She laughed at her thoughts and then the emotion came.

Tears came but of happiness, they wouldn't just be able to vaccinate people, they could cure those already sick!

Just then Tom came in.

"Can we talk about what I hope is going on in there?"

Rachel let out a laugh and Tom's face looked stunned and hopeful.

"We...we have a vaccine."

She closed the space between them, "We don't have a vaccine, we have the cure, and we can cure those who are already sick."

Tom reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, Rachel had no desire to fight and put her head against his chest.

They clung to each other, tears of happiness pouring down their faces; Rachel savored the feeling of safety she got in his embrace.

They finally pulled apart a little and stared into each other's eyes and finally pulled apart.

They walked to join the XO who gave them a wide grin; he and Tom did a mini embrace.

"Well done Doctor." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She briefly wondered how many of the crew had seen her embrace with Tom, but quickly realized she didn't care.

***  
Later Tom walked her to her quarters, Rios would watch over the five crewmembers with a couple of his staff.

Rachel opened her door and let him in; he closed the door after them.

"Feels so surreal." He whispered.

"You're telling me, I never imagined it would even go so far, if you know who hadn't injected himself, it likely wouldn't have gone all over the planet."

They looked at each other that thought slowly sinking in.

"They say everything happens for a reason." He said.

"Maybe it's a sign for humanity to change or for us to have found each other in the first place." She told him.

"Maybe." He closed the space between them and she lifted her head up.

Their lips met as they embraced, all their happiness pouring into the kiss, the emotions of their journey these past few weeks also coming forth.

They needed air and slowly pulled apart.

"I don't want to be alone, stay with me?"

He nodded and they lay side by side on her bed, they embraced and his heartbeat soon helped her fall asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN: My muse wasn't in the mood for writing for a while; this season is starting to give me a stall in writing. It feels like a whole different show, not the one I spent two seasons falling in love with, the magic feels gone.

***  
Rachel's alarm clock jolted both of them awake the next morning, Rachel leaned over and hit the snooze button.

It was eight a.m.

Tom stood up first, Rachel looked how tousled he looked, it added to his appeal.

"Good thing Mike has the early shift otherwise my sleeping in would've been suspicious."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You can honestly tell me you've never slept in before?"

He grinned, "It has happened time from time."

Rachel laughed and he leaned closer and kissed her forehead, "I love your laugh, hope I get to hear it more often."

Rachel felt a warmth in her heart, "Hope so too."

"I better get going to my quarters to shower and change, I'll see you later."

Rachel nodded, "I better get to the lab."

"Remember to take it easy, you're human too."

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek, "So are you, Captain."

He opened the door and looked out, he then looked back at her, "You're not a dirty secret, and I don't ever want you to feel that way."

"I understand what you're doing and I respect you don't want anyone to see you leaving here."

He grinned in relief and Rachel knew those dimples would definitely be her undoing if she wasn't careful.

***  
After a few more tests and another twenty four hours, Rachel cleared the crew members to return to their quarters.

Tom had ordered them off duty the next two weeks just to be safe.

Quincy and Rios then went to their quarters to get their own well deserved rest.

Rachel set up the machines to start manufacturing enough of the cure to vaccinate the rest of the crew.

***  
While it was processing she went to the mess hall to get something to eat. She arrived and walked up to Tex.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Doc, you've never needed an invitation, once it gets out you're the savior of mankind, everyone will want to hang out with you."

Rachel laughed as she sat down, "I hope you never change."

Tex grinned and then winked, and after a while became serious.

"Doc, during the trials I know I became delirious and started to say things..."

"Tex, it's none of my business, but if you ever want a friendly ear, I'm not the best at people's emotions, but a friendly ear never hurts."

"Doc, you've got to stop underestimating yourself."

Soon Kara and Lieutenant Granderson came, "May we join you?" Kara asked.

"What man would turn down the company of two lovely ladies?" Tex winked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Kara and Granderson grinned and sat down, "How are you feeling sugar?" Tex asked.

"Tired and sometimes nauseous, otherwise good," Kara replied.

Tex looked at Granderson's nametag, "My girlfriend, Lisa, worked for a woman named Amy Granderson, do you happen to be related to her?"

A sour look came over Lieutenant Granderson's face, "Sadly yes."

"Oatmeal helps great with nausea," Kara broke in, a clear attempt to get the conversation on something else.

Fortunately Tex got the hint, "That a good thing for pregnancy, doc?"

"It has been known to work for some," Rachel replied.

***  
As Rachel headed back to her lab, she saw Ava sitting on a Halloween bench sadly.

Rachel sat next to her, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Ava looked up, her brown eyes sad, "They're fighting again."

Just then the door opened and Kelly and Quincy emerged, Quincy looked frustrated, Kelly red in the face and weary.

They both were definitely surprised to find they weren't alone.

Rachel stood up, "I was on my way to the lab, Kelly why don't you walk with me, it'll give Quincy and Ava some alone time."

***  
Rachel was grateful when Kelly noticed and fell into step beside her.

"I should've known Ava would've been back quicker than we thought."

"What's done is done, Kelly you can't keep the truth from Quincy."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears, "I know, I'll tell him after we're done giving the cure to everyone on the ship, he probably already suspects but trying to also protect himself too."

Rachel hugged her, "Things will be better somehow."

***  
After three days she had created enough for everyone onboard plus sixty more.

She went to Tom's office, everyone else was on duty or above deck, and the air felt lighter onboard as everyone was filled with celebration.

He let her in and sat on his desk, "You're sure you have enough for the whole crew?"

"Plus sixty more," It felt so surreal to say it.

"Rachel, you did it," Tom told her in wonder and pride, his eyes conveyed the same thing.

Rachel basked in it, but at the same time it felt overwhelming, never had someone showed so much before.

Tom Chandler was a force of nature.

Rachel prepared the needle, "After all the false starts, it feels weird to feel..."

"Happy?" He supplied.

She let a little grin out, "Been happening quite a bit lately."

Tom lifted his sleeve, "Let's enjoy the moment, we've earned it."

She nodded and gently injected the cure into him; she put the needle on the desk as their gazes held each other's.

He gently pulled her into an embrace and their lips met in a joyous kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

****  
All too quickly their moment was up as a knock came on the door and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Come in," Tom called.

Commander Slattery walked in, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Just finished the captain's inoculation," Rachel told him.

"How is it going with the rest of the crew?" Tom asked.

"Everyone is now vaccinated," Slattery replied his voice filled with pride.

Tom smiled, "Now we can head home, start transmitting on all frequencies and hopefully we'll get an answer."

Slattery nodded, "And doctor, we still need to have that breakfast."

Rachel grinned, "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Count on it."

***  
The next morning Rachel and Slattery met in the mess hall and decided on pancakes.

"Can't believe we're actually going home and with a cure," He marveled.

"It's more than I imagined too, my hope we'd go the arctic, the virus would stay contained, I'd find it and we'd head home."

"No one could've known what one maniac was going to do."

"He literally had no remorse, just jealousy over what I discovered and that it wasn't him."

Slattery scowled, "Hopefully he's in a hot climate right now."

They sat silently and Rachel didn't want to waste another minute thinking about a monster.

Slattery looked the same way.

"Hopefully the journey will be quick and distribution of the cure will be too," She told him to break the silence.

"Tom's not the type to be easily stopped."

"I've noticed that with him and all of you, how long have you known each other?"

"Fifteen years, served together for ten, I'm like an uncle to his kids and he's..." A muscle flexed in his jaw as the memories flooded him.

Rachel felt her heart break, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I may have lost my son, but I have my wife and two daughters to live for."

The rest of their breakfast passed quietly and Rachel decided to do some working out.

***  
Just then she caught sight of a tearful Kelly, Rachel rushed to her and embraced her.

"I was having a nightmare, I awoke with Quincy embracing me and I freaked..."

Kelly began to sob and Rachel held her, finally Kelly could talk again.

"He said Ruskov did something didn't he? I couldn't stop myself and things just started pouring out."

"The first step to healing is talking about it."

"He started pacing and saying oh my God over and over again, then quickly left our quarters."

"I think I know where he went, let me handle this."

***  
Rachel found Quincy in the gym, thankful it was deserted, and he was going after a punching bag like no tomorrow.

She let him go at and slowly his movements grew less coordinated as he tired himself out.

"I'm supposed to protect my family."

"You are they're with you."

"They were prisoners! That animal violated her over and over again! Ava could've been a victim."

Quincy sank to his knees and sobbed; Rachel sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He pulled her close and sobbed against her.

"I hope that creep didn't give her diseases, she doesn't need or deserve that."

The blood tests! Rachel realized with a jolt that she'd forgotten all about them with the trials and creating enough cure.

***  
Rachel took Quincy back to his quarters and gave him a sedative and soon he was asleep.

Rachel soon got to her lab and began analyzing the results and she blinked, as if sheer will could change what she was seeing.

But there was no changing the results.

Rachel's hand went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

***  
Rachel found Kelly on the upper deck staring at the ocean.

"I finally analyzed the tests I ran on your blood."

"And?" Kelly asked hesitantly, seeing the look on Rachel's face.

Rachel tried to keep from crying from her sadness.

"You're pregnant."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AN: Been months since I updated but season three without Rachel killed my muse, not to mention the way they handled Rhona's exit. This chapter contains discussions on abortion, just wanted to warn everyone.

****  
Kelly stared at her blankly but Rachel knew from experience that her reaction would quickly come and in a big way.

She had worked and war zones and dealt with rape victims before.

Kelly turned and went quickly to the railing of the deck and started throwing up.

Soon she stopped and turned to Rachel and her knees buckled, Rachel caught Kelly and they both sank to their knees.

"Get rid of it! I don't want this thing! I can't have anything from that animal inside of me; I can't stare at a tiny reminder of him for the rest of my days!"

Kelly started to cry and her body shook as her sobs deepened, anger and pain in the sound.

Rachel just held her and stroked her back not saying anything; this was a necessary step in trying to heal.

She became aware of footsteps and looked up to see a sailor with a concerned look on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes can you get Doctor Rios to come up here with a sedative," Rachel looked at Kelly, "Would you like Quincy?"

Kelly nodded, and Rachel looked up at the man who took out his radio and called for both of them.

Within a few minutes Rios and Quincy arrived and Rios gently put the needle into Kelly's arm.

***  
Quincy gently picked her up and they went inside the ship, Kelly was asleep by the time they got back to Quincy's quarters.

"I have Ava with Lieutenant Granderson," Quincy told her.

Rachel felt relief and watched as Quincy gently laid Kelly on the bed.

Rachel went out into the hall, "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Not for the time being, I'll let you know if I do,"

Rios nodded and walked off; Rachel went back into the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" Quincy asked.

"I ran some tests on Kelly to make sure there was nothing else going on and I got the results."

Quincy went a little white and he let out a ragged breath, "What did you find?"

Rachel hated having to say it, "She's pregnant."

Quincy began breathing hard and pacing, "Oh God!"

His fist came down on his nearby desk but fortunately for his hand a book was there to cushion the blow.

He turned to her, "This has to be ended."

"Kelly needs to make that choice once and for all when she wakes up, it's her body Quincy, and for once she should be allowed to decide what happens with it."

Quincy sat down, "What if there's a small chance she decides to actually keep it, how can I look at it, much less try to love it?"

Rachel felt herself flinch at that, no child should have to face being conceived in such horrible circumstances and facing all the uncertainty.

"I have no idea Quincy but in this case I don't think she'll choose to continue it."

Quincy looked relieved but she could see some guilt in his eyes, "How much more does she and our family have to endure?"

Rachel embraced him, "Even I don't have the answer for everything, and I'm going to see if the ship stocks something for situations like this, I don't carry around those drugs."

"Me either," Quincy told her.

"Let me know when she awakens and Quincy please promise you won't try to take matters into your own hands."

Quincy nodded, "I promise I won't, you have my word." His voice and eyes were sincere.

***  
Rachel headed for the infirmary and found Doctor Rios alone to her relief.

"Doctor Scott, how can I help you?"

"Is anyone else here?"

"No, it's just us."

"I'm about to tell you something in confidence, Mrs. Tophet was raped multiple times during her time on the Russian ship and now carries his child..."

"And she wants it gone," Doctor Rios replied in a certain voice.

Rachel nodded, "Absolutely, but I don't carry anything like that with me."

"We do," Rios replied, and walked into another room and came back with the necessary drug.

"It's policy to keep it onboard for just this type of situation."

"Do you have to report this?"

"The captain has to be informed if a rape has taken place on the ship or an officer has been attacked, but in this case no one has to know."

Rachel touched Rios on his shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor."

"Call me Carlos; we'll likely be teaming together quite often."

"Thank you Carlos," Rachel smiled and then put the meds in her pocket so no one could see and began leaving the infirmary.

It was that moment she ran into Tom.

"Is there something I should know about?" He asked.

****  
AN: My muse hasn't totally come back to top form so I know it's not the best. Usually the wait between seasons is pure torture but I was glad when it ended and I can honestly say right now I'm not interested in watching season four or five.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

AN: The warning for this chapter is the same as the previous one, it contains the subject matter of abortion.

****  
For a brief moment Rachel felt panic but then remembered she got the drug in her pocket before she'd crossed paths with him.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

Tom's face took on a gentle look, "Security is required to alert me to any type of incident on the deck, they called me about Mrs. Tophet."

"She's fine, she's starting to adjust to being free and someone who's been through an experience like hers will start having anxiety issues, I promise I'll watch her closely."

"I wish I could say we could find her someone to help once we get back to land but anyone in that profession still left probably has a ton of issues themselves."

"We've already been figuring out things as they come we'll just have to keep doing it."

"No doubt," He replied, "I need to get back to the bridge."

"See you later," She told him.

Tom gave her one of his dimpled smiles and walked down the hall.

Rachel let out a little exhale of relief as she walked down the hall in the other direction.

She found Quincy sitting outside his quarters, "She's still sleeping."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Just thinking about things, like what if she decided….if there was a slim chance she decided to keep the baby."

Rachel sat next to him, "And?"

"As hard as it would be to have the reminder running around, I'm her husband and I'd try my absolute best to support her, to be around however much she wants me to be."

Rachel felt like embracing him, Quincy was the one who spoke before thinking, it had led to a few conflicts between them but it also had helped bond them.

"She'll need that, I'm going to my lab to set things up."

"I'll tell you when she's awake."

***  
In her lab Rachel turned on her computer, the ship had many files stored before they left Norfolk.

The crew had been able to feel like they had internet service while they'd been unable to communicate with the outside world.

Rachel didn't know why but she brought up all the information about Ruskov she could find.

She wanted to see what kind of person he'd been before the virus, if there was evidence he'd always been the same way he'd been on the Vyerni.

If Kelly decided to keep the child and it one day found out the truth, the next step would no doubt be curious about the person who had caused everything.

Rachel finally found information about Ruskov, very successful in his military career, but his personal life was a different story.

His first wife had died of leukemia, his second had divorced him and it had been messy, accusations of domestic violence that were unable to be proven.

His third wife had went missing after going out for her evening jog, and accusations that Ruskov had been involved had been whispered.

Rachel had to look away and take a deep breath. Hope this creep didn't have kids.

But when she looked back and started reading her hopes were dashed.

One son by the first wife, two more by the second, and a daughter with the third, who had committed suicide by hanging herself shortly after her mother had vanished.

Rachel had enough and shut the computer off, she didn't want to think about the reasons why the woman had taken her life.

Just then Quincy arrived with Kelly, "I've thought some more about it, I wish to end the pregnancy."

"Get changed into a gown and we'll go over some things," Rachel looked at Quincy.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I'll leave it up to Kelly."

She squeezed his hand, "You can wait in the hallway during it."

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you both what to expect."

Rachel started to explain what to expect during the procedure and everything that came after.

Kelly gripped Quincy's hand and Rachel could tell Kelly was trying not to allow herself to have a flashback.

Rachel was about to suggest to Quincy he leave the room for a bit while Rachel tried to keep Kelly calm when she heard footsteps.

Tom soon appeared, "You want to grab some lunch..." He trailed off as he saw the three of them.

Kelly's eyes blazed as whatever memory she was reliving took over.

"You can't tell me what to do with my body! No more! I will not have this baby!"

Rachel gently gripped Kelly's face, "Kelly breathe, look at me, and focus."

Slowly the wild look in Kelly's eyes vanished and she looked at the captain horrified.

"Captain, I..."

"It's alright Mrs. Tophet, I'll be going."

Kelly began to cry silently and Quincy embraced her.

"I'll wait for her to get dressed and take her to our quarters, maybe we can try later," He told her.

***  
Rachel nodded feeling grateful for him and went to the captain's office to see if he'd went there.

She knocked, "Come in," His voice sounded strained.

Rachel closed the door behind her.

"I should've knocked before coming in," He told her.

"You all right?" She asked.

"I'd been hoping my guess had been wrong," He told her.

"How long have you suspected?" She asked.

"From the moment I was brought to his quarters after Tex and I were captured, the bruises on her, the way he touched her.

Tom's face held disgust, "His I could've fed her to my crew comment told me about his character right then and there."

He looked at her and gently touched her bruised cheek, the ice packs had helped the swelling go down a bit.

"He didn't do anything to me, He never got the chance."

"A man should only use his strength for protecting women, period."

"It's obvious he wasn't one."

Tom nodded his agreement, "I can't believe I used to be such a fan of his career, hoping he didn't spread his DNA around."

Rachel told him about her research.

"There's a good chance the virus got them or they somehow turned out well."

Rachel just shrugged, big questions that had no answer and something that had no need to be seriously thought about.

"You still want to go to the mess hall?" She asked.

"If you're up for it," He replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The type of procedure you're going to be performing, you'll have to live with it, how will it affect you?"

"I'm a doctor, I do what will be best for my patients, Kelly deserves to choose what happens to her body, and the choice was taken from her for far too long."

***  
Later that evening Kelly returned to the lab and Quincy waited outside like Kelly wanted.

Once they began the procedure went the way it was supposed to and soon Kelly was no longer carrying Ruskov's child.

Rachel kept her for a while and then released her to Quincy's care.

If Ava noticed what was wrong with Kelly they planned to tell her it was an ovarian cyst.

Rachel took a shower and after redressing found she didn't want to be alone.

She went to Tom's quarters and knocked on the door.

He opened it and stepped aside to let her in.

She sat on the couch and he joined her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close, seeming to know she needed contact.

And they continued to sit there just holding each other silently.

***  
AN2: Kind of went over the place but I feel happy with how the chapter turned out.


End file.
